


Crash Landing Into You

by sushihara_shuichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship - Daisuga, Established Relationship - Iwaoi, Established Relationship - Kuroken, Eventual Romance, M/M, One-sided Levyaku, more like a KPOP idol au, more like their relationship is a secret one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihara_shuichi/pseuds/sushihara_shuichi
Summary: "You stubborn idiot! I am not in the mood to be mauled by the paparazzi, so open the door and let me in!""Stubborn idiot...?!"..."Will you shut up if I let you in?""Oh my god, I will, so just let me in already!"---After encountering a famous KPOP idol during his shift, Kageyama's world gets tilted upside down as he gets sucked into the world of KPOP and finds himself falling for the leader of the KPOP group Magik Prince, Hinata. A Kagehina AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic, so please go easy on me. I've had this idea lingering in the back of my head for a while now, but I'm only now putting it up on here. Characters might end up being OOC, so just warning you ahead of time.
> 
> Also, some quick notes before you begin reading:  
> 1\. pickmeup is basically what you would consider Uber or Lyft except you can select what driver you want  
> 2\. Sakura Resort is a fancy, traditional-style resort with modern touches; it also has an onsen. The building looks a little like this, but just imagine it having more than one floor: https://c.pxhere.com/photos/b1/e5/fushimi_inari_taisha_shrine_kyoto_japan_culture_shrine_famous_japanese_landmark-594621.jpg!d  
> 3\. Magik Prince is the name of the KPOP group Hinata is the leader of; the other members of the group are Yamaguchi, Kenma, and Yaku  
> 4\. 2240 yen is approximately $20.50 US dollars; is also approximately 21885.10 Korean Won  
> 5\. Magik Prince's group members are as follows: Yamaguchi = Tadashi (might change this later; not sure yet), Kenma = KENN, Hinata = Jaemin, Yaku = Mori

"And so, I kept telling her not to doodle on his face with my permanent markers..."

Dark blue eyes rolled up to the rear view mirror of his silver Mazda, observing the overly chatty male sitting in the backseat rambling on about a friend's party last night.

Kageyama sometimes wondered how he was able to manage this. From juggling his studies as a bio major to working part-time at a family restaurant along with being a pickmeup driver, he was stressed out of his mind. And paying his share of the upcoming rent for the apartment that he shared with Iwaizumi and Oikawa wasn't making things any easier for him. However, he managed to make it work.

He pulled up in front of his destination, which was a ramen shop sandwiched in between a video game store and a boutique.

"We've arrived." he said.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" the male thanked him as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"Thank you for using pickmeup taxi service and I hope you have a great rest of your day." Kageyama said.

"Thanks! You have a great day, as well!" the male chirped before exiting the car and closing the door behind him.

Kageyama sighed deeply as he rolled his head back onto the headrest, black bangs falling over his eyes like a curtain. He never liked having overly enthusiastic customers. They always wound up fueling his ever growing migraine that usually came about because of one Oikawa Tooru. But, just like everything else in his life, he managed to make it work.

After a few minutes of staring at the car ceiling, he brought his attention back to the road and he drove off. He glanced at his car clock, taking note that it was currently 14:26pm.

 _I should have about two more hours before my shift is done for the day. I guess I'll just continue to drive around until someone calls for me,_ he thought to himself.

He turned left as someone ran into the middle of the road. His eyes widened in horror.

"Shit...!" he let out a hiss from between clenched teeth as he slammed down on the brakes, bringing his vehicle to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. The sudden stop caused him to lurch forward a bit before slamming backward into the seat. He felt the world begin to spin as he proceeded to comprehend what just happened.

 _I think I nearly ran someone over,_ he thought to himself.

The person that he nearly knocked over began scrambling over to the driver side, rapping on the car window with their knuckles. Kageyama held back an aggravated groan as he rolled down the window, preparing to cuss them out.

"Just what the fuck—" the person cut him off before he could continue.

"By any chance, is this one of those pickmeup taxi things?!" they asked.

Kageyama stared up at the person, who was a orange-haired male with large brown eyes. Deep blue locked on brown, mentally taking note of the desperation and panic flicking through the male's eyes. As the male tried to catch his breath, Kageyama began wondering why he was in such a rush.

"Um...it is...why are you asking?" Kageyama asked.

"I need to get away. Let me in your car." the male replied.

Kageyama blinked his eyes twice, trying to comprehend what the male had requested of him. It was only when the male made his way over to the door to the backseat of the vehicle that it clicked.

"W-W-Wait, hold on a second!" Kageyama poked his head out the window and turned to look at the other male. "You can't just get in my car! You haven't even requested me as your driver and I don't know where the hell it is that you want to go, so—" he was cut off again.

"I don't have time for this! Just open the door!" the male whined as he tugged on the car door handle.

Kageyama let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will you at least tell me why?" he asked.

"I will if you just let me in!" the male snapped.

He then looked to his left, his eyes growing wide in horror. Kageyama followed his gaze, watching as a huge horde of paparazzi came around the corner. His eyes grew wide at this sight.

"What the fuck...?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You stubborn idiot! I am _**not**_ in the mood to be mauled by the paparazzi, so open the door and let me in!" the male practically growled out.

"Stubborn idiot...?!" Kageyama was tempted to hurl an insult back at him, but the horde of paparazzi was starting to terrify him. He glanced back at the male.

"Will you shut up if I let you in?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I will, so just let me in already!" the male whined.

Kageyama sighed deeply before reaching to unlock the door. He watched as the male practically flung the door open and he scrambled into the backseat.

"Drive!" he shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Kageyama didn't have to be told twice as he stepped on the gas and he sped down the road. The car breezed past the mob of paparazzi and sharply turned left, tires screeching against the asphalt. He watched in the rear view mirror as the male fell, his body sprawled across the backseat.

"I suggest you put on a seat belt in the back there." he suggested.

"You could've said that before!" the male barked out as he reached for the seat belt closest to him. He clicked it in as he looked out the back window from over his shoulder. The paparazzi was still trailing them.

"Oh my god, they're still coming! Faster, faster, faster!" the male practically screamed, whipping his head around quickly to look at Kageyama.

"Do you want me to get a speeding ticket, dumbass?!" Kageyama snarled out, glaring daggers at the male through the rear view mirror.

"Dumbass?!" the male looked offended, cheeks puffed out and lips curled into a pout. "Is that how you treat your customers?!" he snapped angrily.

"Well, you never requested me on the app, so technically speaking, you aren't even my customer!" Kageyama pointed out as he took another sharp left.

"What even is this app that you keep going on about?!" the male asked.

"That's how you are able to request a driver and pay for your ride ahead of time! What, have you never used pickmeup before?" Kageyama asked.

"No...we don't have pickmeup in Seoul..." the male murmured.

This made Kageyama's ears perk up in curiosity, his eyebrows arched.

"Seoul?" he swore he saw the male tense from in the rear view mirror. "You mean to tell me that you're not from Japan?" he asked.

The male laughed nervously.

"Ah, that's not exactly important right now..." the male glanced back outside again. "Okay, it seems like we lost them." he said.

"Oh, thank god. I was starting to wonder if they were ever going to give up chasing us..." Kageyama muttered.

He slowed the car down a little as he stopped at a stop light. He shot a glance at the male through the rear view mirror.

"Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?" he asked.

"Ah...well...if it isn't too much...can you take me to the Sakura Resort?" the male asked.

"Yeah." Kageyama replied as he reached for his phone. As he typed in the address for the Sakura Resort, he began to think.

 _Sakura Resort...that's a pretty fancy resort. Only wealthy people stay there. I wonder if he's some rich person,_ he thought to himself.

He set the GPS to that location as the light turned green. He turned left, beginning the drive to the resort.

"Do you want me to put on some music?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." the male pulled a stick of gum out from his coat pocket. "Do you have a KPOP channel?" he asked.

"There should be one..." Kageyama murmured as he began to fiddle with the radio until he found the KPOP station that he would usually put on whenever a certain brat (Oikawa) would choose to catch a ride in his car rather than use his own car. He switched on the channel, listening as a song by the KPOP group Magik Prince began to play. He failed to see the male tense up as the peppy pop song floated through the speakers.

As he began to drive out of the city, he couldn't help but shoot a glance at the male from out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit that the male was actually kind of cute when he wasn't acting like a brat. The sunlight coming in through the room made his orange hair look more vibrant and fluffier, his brown eyes twinkling. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were still a little flushed from the cool autumn wind. His outfit, which consisted of a black cardigan, white shirt, a black cashmere scarf, dark-colored fitted jeans, black boots, and a pair of black aviators perched atop his head (Kageyama didn't notice them the first time), made him look like a first-class celebrity from overseas.

Kageyama continued to observe him, more questions arising in his head.

 _Just who exactly **is** this guy? Is he some popular celebrity that quickly rose up in ranking or something? Wait, I would've at least heard about the guy. Oikawa is really into pop culture and will take every chance he can to talk about it, _ he rolled his eyes at the thought of the obnoxious brunet. 

 _So then...who is he? I don't think Oikawa's ever mentioned him, but he's gotta be insanely popular if he's being tailed by the paparazzi,_ he thought to himself.

He turned left and he headed down the road, the resort coming into view. The Sakura Resort was a palace-style building with red and gold accents that had four floors and an onsen in the back that overlooked all of Tokyo. Two stone dragon statues stood by the stairs that led to the entrance of the resort. Kageyama drove through the red torii gate, pulling up by the stairs.

"We're here." he said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." the male pulled out a wallet from his cardigan pocket. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"2240 yen." Kageyama replied.

"Okay." the male said as he began to dig through his wallet for some money. A frown began to pull at his lips as he continued to dig through his wallet.

"That's just great...I forgot to convert my money over to yen, so all I have is won..." he murmured.

Kageyama glanced over at the male from over his shoulder.

 _Seems like he was in such a hurry that he forgot to convert his money over to the correct currency...Well, I don't want to have to deal with conversion so I can probably let him off the hook,_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, fine." a sigh escaped Kageyama's lips. "You don't need to pay." he said.

"Wait, what?" The male asked, blinking his eyes twice in surprise.

"You heard me. You don't need to pay." Kageyama continued to stare at him. "You haven't converted your currency over to yen yet, right?" he asked.

The male slowly nodded.

"Yeah...but, I'll feel bad if I don't pay you..." he trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. Just go. I'm not in the mood to figure out what the equivalent of 2240 yen is in won." Kageyama said.

"But—" Kageyama cut the male off before he could protest any further.

"I told you that it's fine! Just go before I end up changing my mind." Kageyama barked out, reaching up to massage his temple.

The male let out an irritated huff.

"Okay, fine!" he began to reach for the door handle. "Geez, I feel sorry for the people who choose to request you as their driver..." he mumbled.

Kageyama's eyebrow twitched at the male's comment. He couldn't believe he found this insufferable brat cute at some point during the drive to the resort.

He got ready to fire a retort at him, but the male had managed to slip out of the vehicle before he could. The male made his way over to Kageyama's side and he rapped on the window. Kageyama let out an annoyed groan as he reached to lower the window.

"What now?" he asked.

"I want to thank you for driving me here! And also, I _**will**_ find a way to pay you back. Just you wait!" the male declared before whirling around and dashing up the stairs.

"Oi! Hold on just a...!" Kageyama trailed off, watching as the male disappeared into the resort. He sighed, rolling the window back up.

"God, today has been one hell of a ride...I think I'mm gonna go get some coffee..." he mumbled under his breath before putting the car back in drive and driving back in the direction of the city.

* * *

Kageyama padded down the hall of the apartment whilst towel drying his hair. He stopped in front of a slightly ajar bedroom door and he nudged it open with his foot.

"Oi, Oikawa. Let me borrow your blow dryer." he said, looking over at the brunet sprawled out on the black and white plaid comforter of the queen sized bed.

Oikawa looked up from the magazine he was flipping through, his chocolate brown eyes boring into Kageyama's blue ones.

"No way! Just because we live in the same apartment doesn't mean than I am obligated to share anything with you, Tobio-chan!" he stated, sticking his tongue out while pulling down on the skin under his right eye in an act of childishness.

Kageyama chose to ignore Oikawa's childish reaction as he made his way over to Oikawa's dresser.

"I'll just help myself, then." he said as he proceeded to open the drawers.

"Hey! How mean!" Oikawa whipped his head around the glare at Kageyama. "I'm going to tell Iwa-chan on you!" he whined.

"Go ahead. I highly doubt he'd take your side." Kageyama stated bluntly as he continued to sift through the drawers.

Oikawa let out an annoyed huff as he went back to flipping through his magazine. He then looked over at the Amazon Echo tower sitting atop Iwaizumi's dresser.

"Hey, Alexa, play my Magik Prince playlist." he called out.

The tower lit up before Alexa's voice floated through the speakers.

"Playing Tooru's Magik Prince playlist." the voice said before one of Magik Prince's songs began to play.

Kageyama recognized the song as So Lit, one of Magik Prince's hit singles. Oikawa had played this song, along with many others, so many times that he knew what song it was just by hearing the first few seconds of it. He even knew the lyrics of some of them by heart (not like he'd tell Oikawa that, though).

He managed to find Oikawa's blow dryer, which was black with alien stickers on them, as his eyes caught on one of Oikawa's many KPOP posters that were plastered onto the wall along with his other posters about space and aliens.

It was a Magik Prince poster with a white background and a red stripe across the middle. The words MagikPri were at the top in red block letters and the group members were directly underneath the words. They were all wearing white button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, red plaid tuxedo vests, black cargo pants that came down to their knees with red suspender straps clipped to their belt loops, black loafers, and black fedoras with a red plaid strip of fabric around the base atop their heads. They were all jumping in midair with T.Y. on the far left, KENN right next to him, Jaemin next to KENN, and Mori on the far right.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed at the picture of Jaemin.

"Oi, Oikawa..." he trailed off.

"What do you want?! I don't feel like listening to you! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." Oikawa continued rambling on as Kageyama continued speaking, raising his voice so that he could be heard over Oikawa's incessant whining.

"So, this guy tailed my car down while I was on my shift—" Oikawa cut him off.

"I never asked to hear about your ucky job! Stupid Tobio-chan, you're such a moron—"

"And the guy looks a whole lot like him." Kageyama cut in, pointing at the picture of Jaemin with the nozzle of the blow dryer.

Oikawa stopped talking, pulling his lips into a thin line as he eyed Kageyama.

"What?" he asked.

Kageyama breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, I got you to keep quiet for once." that earned him a loud complaint from the brunet. "Like I was saying, this guy tailed my car down while I was on my shift and he looks a lot like him." he explained.

"Wait, you had Jaemin in your car?!" Oikawa exclaimed in shock.

Oikawa gaped like a fish, his eyes wide like saucers as a third voice entered the room.

"Sounds pretty lively in here." Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi poked his head into the bedroom.

"Iwa-chan! You're back!" Oikawa practically resembled a dog with how overly excited he looked to see that his boyfriend had returned from work.

"I am." Iwaizumi trudged into the bedroom and dropped his bag onto the floor by his dresser. "So? What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pointed an accusatory finger at Kageyama. "Tobio-chan said he met Jaemin today!" he exclaimed.

"Jaemin?" Iwaizumi arched a brow at this. "Isn't he the leader of that KPOP group you like?" he asked.

"Yes! And Tobio-chan is syaing that he drove him to his destination during his shift today!" Oikawa whined.

"Ah, I see." Iwaizumi said.

"Wait, hold on a moment. I don't know for a fact that it even was him. I didn't even ask for his—" Kageyama stopped, recalling the strange incident from earlier today.

The desperation and dire need to escape, the huge crowd of paparazzi tailing him, his mumbling about Seoul and how they didn't have pickmeup there, forgetting to convert his money over to yen; it all made sense now.

"Holy shit...I think it was him..." Kageyama looked down at the blow dryer in his hand. "He mentioned Seoul and how he only had Korean Won on him...not to mention that he was also being chased down by the paparazzi..." Kageyama murmured.

"Huh. Well, congratulations. You managed to meet a celebrity, Kageyama." Iwaizumi said.

"No fair! I want to meet Jaemin!" Oikawa whined.

"Shut up, Noisykawa!" Iwaizumi barked out as he delivered a smack to the back of Oikawa's head.

"Owie!" Oikawa reached up to rub the spot where Iwaizumi hit him. "Iwa-chaaaaaaan!" he whined.

"You're being too damn noisy! If you really want to meet him so bad, then get a job like Kageyama's and drive people around! Who knows, you could get lucky." Iwaizumi pointed out.

"Ew! I don't want the same job as Tobio-chan!" Oikawa complained.

"Then stop complaining, you big baby!" Iwaizumi snapped angrily.

"I'm _**not**_ a baby!" Oikawa shot back as they began to bicker.

Kageyama couldn't help but roll his eyes at their banter. With the amount of times they've had arguments over trivial things, he was surprised that it hadn't blown up in their faces yet.

"I'll just take my leave now." Kageyama began to make his way over to the door. "I'll give the blow dryer back when I'm done." he said before leaving the bedroom.

He padded down the hallway and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He plugged the blow dryer into one of the outlets and he began to dry his hair. He watched himself in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"A KPOP idol, huh..." he continued drying his hair. "I wonder why he's in Japan..." he muttered under his breath.

He turned off the blow dryer, fell backward onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the mysterious male all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So," the grin widened, "care to explain how you ended up on the Japanese news even though you had on a disguise?" he asked.  
> Hinata swallowed.  
> "Um...well...that's..." he trailed off, feeling slightly intimidated by the look Kuroo shot him.  
> "Go on." Kuroo reached for the chair across from Hinata, turned it backwards, and sat down, arms resting on the chair rail. "You can at least start off with how you were supposed to stay with Kenma and the others, right?" he asked.  
> "Okay, okay, I get it! Shut up, you annoying rooster head!" Hinata barked out.  
> "Oya, that's quite a rude thing to say to your choreographer, little shrimp." Kuroo jeered.  
> "Now you're the one being rude! You're not even letting me explain myself!" Hinata crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not being nice at all, Kuroo..." he mumbled.  
> "You must be mistaken, Jaemin." Kuroo placed a hand over his heart. "I've always been this nice." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with Chapter 2. So, for this chapter, we will be going back in time and it's going to start from after Hinata and Kageyama go their separate ways with Hinata heading into the resort and everything unfolding after that.
> 
> Also, I have decided to change Yamaguchi's idol name! His idol name is now T.Y. (it's his initials). Once this chapter is put up, I'm going back into the first chapter and editing so that his new idol name is in there. Shout out to my friend Alexa for helping me brainstorm some possible idol names for him!
> 
> So, without further ado, here is Chapter 2!

After arriving at the Sakura Resort, Hinata immediately dashed up the stairs and disappeared into the resort. The lobby was grand and spacious with high ceilings and red and gold accents. Lanterns hung from the ceiling. There was seating everywhere with a reception desk tucked to the back. To the left was a hallway that led to the changing rooms and the onsen.

He made his way over to the reception desk.

"Ah! Excuse me, Miss!" he called out.

The woman at the reception desk looked up from the computer she was on.

"Yes, how may I—Oh!" her eyes widened upon seeing him. "Jaemin?!" she exclaimed.

Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah, that's me." he leaned a little against the counter. "You see, my group members and I are staying here and I'm pretty sure they've already checked into their rooms. Can you give me my room number, please?" he asked.

"O...Of course..." she trailed off as she began to type away on her computer. 

She spoke after a few minutes.

"You are in Room 517." she said.

"Okay!" Hinata smiled at her. "Thank you so much!"

He then looked around the lobby.

"So, do I just take the stairs or...?" he asked.

"Oh! You can just take the elevator." she pointed to her left. "The elevators are right down that—" that was when someone came stumbling out of the elevator doors. They turned and their eyes locked on Hinata.

"Jaemin!" they shouted.

Hinata's eyes widened as the person got closer.

"Kuroo..." he trailed off as Kuroo approached him.

"Oh, thank god..." Kuroo ran his fingers through his messy black hair, his forehead glistening with sweat. "I thought we were going to have to call the authorities..." he trailed off.

"I'm really sorry, Kuroo." Hinata said.

"Oh, don't think you're getting away that easy." Kuroo grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come. We need to talk." he said before pulling Hinata over to the elevators.

Hinata stayed silent as they got onto the elevator and Kuroo pressed the number 5. He knew that he was going to be in for it. His tendency to run off by himself and go sightseeing without letting the others know where he was going was a habit that he found difficult to break.

They arrived on the fifth floor and Kuroo led him to Room 521. He unlocked the door with his keys and they stepped into the hotel room.

The room was an average size with red and gold vintage wallpaper decorating the walls and black carpet on the floor. To Hinata's right, a door led into a small bathroom equipped with a sink, toilet, and a shower. A large king-sized bed was rested against the wall on the right side of the room. To the left of the room, there was a dresser, a mini fridge, a writing desk, a small seating area, and a large flat screen TV was hooked up on the wall. Red velvet curtains were pulled back to reveal floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the onsen and all of Tokyo.

Kuroo tapped on one of the chairs at the seating area.

"Sit." he said.

Hinata nodded as he sat down. He watched as Kuroo grabbed for the TV remote and he turned to TV on, flicking through various channels before stopping at a news channel. Hinata watched as his picture showed up on the screen along with a news reporter talking about how he had been spotted in the area.

He opened his mouth to talk when Kuroo slammed the remote down on the table. He jumped a little at the loud sound as he glanced over at Kuroo, who had a wide grin stretched across his face.

"So," the grin widened, "care to explain how you ended up on the Japanese news even though you had on a disguise?" he asked.

Hinata swallowed.

"Um...well...that's..." he trailed off, feeling slightly intimidated by the look Kuroo shot him.

"Go on." Kuroo reached for the chair across from Hinata, turned it backwards, and sat down, arms resting on the chair rail. "You can at least start off with how you were supposed to stay with Kenma and the others, right?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Shut up, you annoying rooster head!" Hinata barked out.

"Oya, that's quite a rude thing to say to your choreographer, little shrimp." Kuroo jeered.

"Now _**you're**_ the one being rude! You're not even letting me explain myself!" Hinata crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not being nice at all, Kuroo..." he mumbled.

"You must be mistaken, Jaemin." Kuroo placed a hand over his heart. "I've always been this nice." he said.

Hinata let out a small 'hmph'.

"Lies..." he grumbled, shooting daggers at Kuroo as he said that.

Kuroo only chuckled as he continued to stare at Hinata expectantly. Hinata breathed out a sigh.

"Okay...I admit that I screwed up. I shouldn't have run off like that. But, I can't help it! We've never been to Tokyo before. It's new territory to explore!" Hinata pointed out.

"I know, I know. You usually get overly excited whenever we go anywhere outside of South Korea. It's just that Yakkun was growing very concerned when he wasn't hearing from you." Kuroo said.

"Yaku was trying to call me?" Hinata asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Yes, he was. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Kuroo asked.

"Oh, that. My phone died on me while I was taking some photos. I think at around that time, the paparazzi had spotted me and I needed to get away. That's why I hailed one of those pickmeup cabs." Hinata explained.

"I see..." Kuroo trailed off as his expression turned serious.

"Hinata," Hinata stiffened, knowing that whenever someone addressed him by his real name and not his idol name, it meant that they were being serious with him, "Please don't run off like that again. You'll freak everyone out that way, especially Yakkun." he told him.

Hinata stared at Kuroo for a couple of minutes before nodding.

"Yeah, of course." Hinata replied.

"Okay, good. Oh, and make sure you apologize to Yakkun later." a knock came from the door. "Ah, come in." Kuroo called out as the door opened.

"Um..." a male with short black-blond ombre style hair poked his head into the room. "Kuroo, did Shouyou happen to return?" he asked.

"Yeah, he did. He's right here." Kuroo glanced over at the male. "I sent you a text, Kenma. Did you not get it?" he asked.

"My phone's on silent..." hazel eyes landed on Hinata. "Ah. Hey, Shouyou." he greeted tiredly.

"Hey, Kenma!" Hinata declared, turning in his seat and waving at him.

Kenma rose his hand and gave him a small wave before speaking.

"Anyway, Manager wants to speak to you, Shouyou. He just caught wind of what happened." he said, his voice soft.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said as he stood up from his seat.

Kuroo stood up as well, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets as he smiled.

"I'm glad you came to get us, Kenma." he said.

"I only came for Shouyou, Kuro." Kenma pointed out.

"Ouch, your bluntness hurts me." Kuroo said, feigning hurt as his hands flew over his heart.

Kenma rolled his eyes at him.

"Stop being such a drama queen." he said as the three of them stepped out of the room. Kuroo locked the door behind them and they began to head down the hall.

"So," Hinata fell into step beside Kenma, "on a scale of one to ten, how mad is he?" he asked.

"I'd like to think four. He seems more annoyed than angry." Kenma replied.

"Okay. So, I guess I'm not _**that**_ much in trouble." Hinata concluded.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still in trouble." Kuroo cut in, a sly, cat-like smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh, shut up, Kuroo!" Hinata snapped as they stopped in front of a red door that had a gold plaque with the number 503 on it.

"Well, have fun getting chewed out by Manager, little shrimp." Kuroo teased.

Hinata whirled around and the heel of his foot connected with Kuroo's shin. Kuroo let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a groan as he managed to catch himself before he fell over.

"You are so insufferable!" he complained, causing Kuroo to explode with raucous laughter.

Kenma rolled his eyes as Hinata spoke, his gaze now directed at him.

"Kenma, you're not coming in with me?" he asked.

Kenma shook his head.

"I can't. Kuro promised me that he'd help me with the choreography for my music video." Kenma explained.

"For your solo in our album, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Kenma replied.

"Wouldn't want to break that promise, now would you?" Hinata asked, reaching to knock on the door.

"No..." Kenma reached up to tuck a couple stray strands of hair behind his ear. "Not really..." he murmured.

Hinata giggled as a muffled "come in" came from inside the room.

"Well, I'm going in now." Hinata said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Ah, make sure you talk to Yaku later." Kenma said.

"Alright." Hinata said before opening the door and stepping into the room.

Kenma sighed as he watched the door close behind Hinata.

"It's so exhausting trying to hide our relationship." he stated.

"I know." Kuroo slipped his hand into Kenma's. "But, we can't risk having anyone find out." he said, squeezing Kenma's hand gently.

Kenma squeezed back just as gently.

"I know. Ever since Shouyou came out as gay to the public almost eight months ago, the group's been getting some backlash. Shouyou even got some death threats a month after the announcement. I mean, it's beginning to calm down now and our fans are beginning to accept that Shouyou's gay and are even supporting him, but we still need to be careful." Kenma explained.

"Yeah." Kuroo said.

He then turned to look down the hallway. Kenma arched a brow as Kuroo looked down the other side of the hallway.

"Kuro, what in the world are you—" he was cut off by Kuroo dipping his head down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Kenma slowly blinked, trying to process what was happening. Before he could kiss back, Kuroo pulled away.

"What was that supposed to be?" Kenma asked.

"A kiss." Kuroo replied.

"Yes, I know that. I meant to ask why you did that." Kenma said.

"Hm...maybe," Kuroo's hand slid down to Kenma's wrist and he pulled him closer, "it's because I wanted to kiss you." he said.

Kenma stared up at him, his cheeks turning a rosy red. He brought his bottom lip in between his teeth as he diverted his gaze.

"Why...didn't you deepen it...? The kiss, I mean..." he murmured shyly.

A bright red blush bloomed on Kuroo's cheeks at Kenma's question. He tried to will it away as he spoke.

"W-Well...if I had kept kissing you any longer than that, then...I might've just gotten lost in the kiss because dammit, I love kissing you..." Kuroo mumbled.

Kenma's cheeks grew redder at Kuroo's rambling.

"God, Kuro, you're so damn embarrassing..." he mumbled as he pushed himself away from him, fearing what he might've ended up doing if he stayed any closer. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans jacket and he began to head down the hall.

"Wait, Kenma!" the blush vanished from Kuroo's cheeks as he took off after Kenma. "There's also the fact that someone might see us if we chose to engage in a full-on makeout session in the middle of the hall!" he pointed out.

Kenma rolled his eyes from behind a pair of gold, vintage round glasses.

"You know I would never agree to making out in the middle of the hall." Kenma stated bluntly.

"You didn't complain that time we were in Taiwan." Kuroo pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kenma glowered at him.

"Shouyou was right. You really are insufferable." he said, causing Kuroo to chuckle.

"You love me, anyway." Kuroo stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Kenma said as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Hinata slowly closed the door behind him.

"KENN said you wanted to speak to me, Manager?" he asked.

"Indeed." a middle-aged man with tan skin, ear piercings, spiky blond hair, and dark-colored eyes turned a little in the chair he was in. "It's about how you ended up on the news." he said, motioning to the TV that he had on.

Hinata swallowed, watching as Manager twirled an unlit cigarette in between his fingers.

"I know. I'm sorry for just running off like that. It's just that I get so excited whenever we leave the country that I can't control myself." Hinata explained.

"Look, Jaemin, I'm not mad that you ended up as the hot topic of the Japanese news. You, along with KENN and the others, were going to end up there sooner or later. It's just that I need you to not run off like that. Mori nearly had a heart attack because we couldn't find you anywhere." Manager explained.

"I heard. I'll make sure to apologize to Mori." Hinata said.

"Make sure you do so." Manager continued to fiddle with his unlit cigarette. "There is something else that concerns me, though..." he trailed off.

"Like...?" Hinata asked.

"The boy that you were with." Manager replied.

"The boy I was with?" Hinata asked, arching a brow in confusion.

"The pickmeup driver. It's blurry, but," Manager reached for his phone, went into Twitter, and tapped on a trending tweet, "they did manage to get a shot of him." he said, showing his phone to Hinata.

Hinata took the phone, examining the picture.

"I...I see..." he trailed off, handing the phone back to Manager.

"So far, all they know is that he is a student at Tokyo University. But, what's really bothering me is how the tabloids are spinning this. They're all saying that you're in a relationship with him." Manager explained.

"Wait, what?!" Hinata felt his jaw go slack. "No way! I only met him today! And plus, do you have any idea how rude he is?!" he asked.

"...Huh?" Manager questioned, the cigarette falling onto his lap.

"He's _**really**_ rude! Like, do you yell at your customers like that?! They are paying you for your service and you're acting like someone shoved a—please excuse my language, Manager—stick up your ass!" Hinata huffed out an angry sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I hope he gets fired from his job or something..." he grumbled.

"Well. Okay." Manager picked up the unlit cigarette from his lap. "Either way, once we clear up this misunderstanding and get more info on this guy, we're going to need to apologize to him for getting him wrapped up in this mess." he explained.

"I understand." Hinata said.

"Okay. Now that you've heard my piece, you may go. And do make sure to talk to Mori sometime this evening." Manager said, waving Hinata away.

"I will, I will. You're acting like I'm going to forget the minute I step out of this room." Hinata pointed out as he began to make his way over to the door.

"You usually do, so I'm reminding you." Manager stated.

Hinata chuckled.

"Okay, dad." he reached for the door handle. "I'll be going now. Excuse me." Hinata said as he opened the door, nearly walking into a woman with long, dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and deep blue eyes behind glasses holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Ah! Sorry, Shimizu!" Hinata apologized as he walked past her.

"It's fine, Jaemin." Shimizu said before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Hinata sighed as he looked down the hall.

 _I'll look for Yaku later. For now, I should probably go unpack my bags and maybe look over my script a little..._ he thought to himself as he headed down the hall, slipped into the room that he was to share with Yamaguchi (that's what Kuroo told him on the elevator, at least), and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Yamaguchi tapped the tip of his pen against a blank page in his journal, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Still got nothing?" Yaku asked, throwing a white band shirt over his head.

"Nope." Yamaguchi sighed as he closed the journal, the pen stuck in between the pages. "The creative juices just aren't flowing." he stated, resting the journal on his lap.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. The lyrics you write are amazing." Yaku reassured him.

"I guess..." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "I just need to find some inspiration." he stated.

At that moment, the room door opened.

"We're back." Kenma called out.

"Welcome back. How did your choreo planning with Kuroo go—" Yaku's eyes locked on Hinata, who trailed behind Kenma. "Hinata Shouyou!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the orange-haired male.

This caused Hinata to jump in surprise.

"Y-Yaku! You don't need to—" Yaku cut him off.

"Where the hell were you?!" he stalked over to Hinata, his finger pressing into Hinata's chest. "I have been calling your phone constantly with no answer from you whatsoever! The moment I turned around to tell you to get in the taxi and you weren't there, I knew you ran off to go explore by yourself! I would've gone to look for you myself if Kenma and the others hadn't reassured me that you'd turn up at the resort at some point today! Need I remind you that we are in a completely different country!" Yaku barked out.

"I know, I know, I know! I came here to say that I'm sorry for worrying you." Hinata said.

Yaku blinked, slowly backing away as he lowered his finger, bringing his hand down by his side.

"Well...at least you know better than to run off like that now. Remember that you're our leader. We can't have you going missing in a foreign country. The tabloids would have a field day with that." Yaku warned.

"Okay. I understand." Hinata said.

Kenma looked over at Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi, let me have my bed. My body feels tired from all the choreo steps Kuro taught me..." he murmured.

"Ah! Yes, of course!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, making his way off the bed as Kenma flopped down on the bed face first.

"Ugh...someone please kill me..." Kenma groaned into the comforter.

"Don't die on us yet, Kenma. We still need you." Yaku called out.

Kenma groaned in protest, curling up a little into the comforter.

"Well, Hinata and I will retire to our room for the evening." Yamaguchi said.

"Alright. We'll see you two tomorrow." Yaku said.

"Yup! See you tomorrow!" Yamaguchi chirped as the two of them left the room, closing the door behind them.

They then began to make their way down the hall towards their room.

"So? Did you have fun exploring Tokyo all by yourself?" Yamaguchi asked, glancing over at Hinata as he said that.

"I did. It was all going great until my disguise fell apart and the paparazzi spotted me." Hinata explained.

"Oh my. That sounds terrible. I would hate for my disguise to fall apart..." Yamaguchi trailed off.

"Yeah, it really sucked." Hinata said as they arrived at their room. Yamaguchi fished his keys out from his olive green cardigan as Hinata spoke.

"So, were you trying to come up with song lyrics? I notice you have your journal with you." Hinata asked.

"Ah, yes." Yamaguchi unlocked the door and they stepped inside. "However, I haven't been able to come up with anything. The inspiration just hasn't hit me yet." he explained.

He reached over for the light switch, flicking the lights on.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something. You always manage to pull through in the end." Hinata told him.

"I guess. I just need the right kind of inspiration in order to get the creative juices flowing." Yamaguchi said, lightly kicking the door shut behind them. He slipped off his dark grey Vans, placing them besides Hinata's black boots.

"I already took a shower, so you can use it." he told Hinata.

"Really? Okay." Hinata said as he made his way over to one of his suitcases and he began to dig through it for pajamas. After pulling out a grey over sized sweatshirt and black boxers, he made his way into the bathroom.

Yamaguchi sighed, dropping down on the bed as he listened to the water running in the bathroom. He cracked his journal open on his lap, tapping the tip of his pen incessantly against the blank sheet of paper.

"Inspiration, huh..." he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "How in the world am I going to find it...?" he murmured quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more things to note:  
> -The manager is Ukai, but he will be referred to as Manager until his name is explicitly stated  
> -Some of the members carry out certain roles like Yamaguchi, who writes their songs and their lyrics, and Kenma, who helps out with choreography
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ kawaiikichi for chapter previews, status updates (like hiatuses and stuff), and more!  
> Link: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/
> 
> *I've also created a relationship chart titled Side: Magik Prince! The link for that is here: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/post/174832749160/hello-its-kawaiikichi-with-a-relationship-chart


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But this is not fair! I want to be on the news for some steamy hot scandal like that one! I want to have all the fame! I'm a theater major, after all!" Oikawa glared at Kageyama. "So, why should he be on the news?! He's a bio major, for goodness sake!" he shouted.  
> "Then, I have a suggestion for you." Iwaizumi said.  
> "Oh?" Oikawa blinked at him. "Like what?" he asked.  
> "How about," Iwaizumi balanced the three plates of food on his arms and he made his way over to the couch where Oikawa was, "you also get a job at pickmeup. Who knows, you might get lucky. You might meet a famous celebrity, it might explode all over the media, and then you can get that fame you are oh-so desperate for." he suggested in a mocking tone.  
> Oikawa let out a dramatic gasp.  
> "How dare you, Iwa-chan!" he snatched his plate and fork away from Iwaizumi. "That is a horrible suggestion! I, the glorious and drop dead beautiful Oikawa Tooru, am not suited for a job meant for commoners!" he declared.  
> Iwaizumi scoffed.  
> "With that snobby and arrogant attitude of yours, I'm surprised you even have a job." he commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from my moderately long hiatus! I hope you guys are still interested in this story...I have up to Chapter 5 written out, so I don't think I'll have to go on another hiatus anytime soon.
> 
> So, without further ado, here's Chapter 3!
> 
> Some things to take note of:  
> -Kageyama will continue to call Hinata by his stage name until he tells him to call him by his actual name and not by Jaemin (that will happen relatively soon)  
> -Your Highness is referring to Oikawa  
> -Group chat app nicknames are as follows: Rolling☆Thunder (Nishinoya), tobe-kageyama (Kageyama), It's Tooru Bitch (Oikawa), godzilla (Iwaizumi), Mother Knows Best (Suga)  
> -The Horned Owl family restaurant is actually a two-story building with the second floor being a living space for the owner and their family

Kageyama watched himself in the mirror as he threw on a navy blue jacket over the white v-neck shirt that he had on. He examined the dark circles under his eyes, sighing. He was going to have to sneak into Oikawa and Iwaizumi's room and poke around in Oikawa's many makeup bags for some foundation.

After retiring to his room for the night, he found himself watching various comeback and music videos by Magik Prince, growing fascinated by the group (particularly Jaemin).

He hadn't turned into a fanboy, per se. He had just really grown to like their music (and maybe he could admit that Oikawa's taste in music wasn't so bad).

He reached for his messenger bag sitting at the foot of the bed, slinging it over his shoulder as he slipped out of his room. He made his way down the hall towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi's room. Before he could slip inside and use some of Oikawa's foundation, he heard a loud "what the hell?!" come from the living room. 

Kageyama arched a brow at the loud screech.

"What in the world...?" he muttered under his breath.

He decided to forego the foundation for now as he headed towards the living area, where Iwaizumi was making breakfast in the kitchen and Oikawa was curled up on the couch, burning holes into the flat screen TV hooked up on the wall whilst hugging a teal blue pillow to his chest.

"Just what in the world—" Oikawa cut him off.

"How _**DARE**_ you end up becoming the hot topic in the celebrity world before me!" Oikawa barked out, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Wait, what?" Kageyama questioned, blinking his eyes twice as he moved to get a better look at the television screen.

"Yeah. Apparently, your escapade with that KPOP idol exploded overnight." Iwaizumi explained from in the kitchen as Kageyama stared at the headline running along the bottom of the screen.

**Jaemin Spotted Getting into Vehicle With Mystery Man: What is His Connection to the Magik Prince Leader?**

Kageyama could not believe what he was reading.

"How the hell...?" he mumbled out as the news reporter on television began to speak.

"...According to our sources, his name is Kageyama Tobio, a freshman at Tokyo University. He used to be a setter for the Karasuno High School volleyball..." Kageyama continued to gawk at the TV as Oikawa opened his mouth to resume complaining.

"This is **_SO_**  not fair! I wanna be the hot topic that everyone's talking about!" Oikawa whined.

"Shut up, Noisykawa!" a balled up kitchen towel was hurled at Oikawa's head. "No one wants to hear your obnoxious complaining this early in the morning!" Iwaizumi snarled out.

"But, Iwa-chan! It's only eight thirty!" Oikawa pointed out.

"Who the hell cares?! You're still too damn loud!" Iwaizumi snapped as he piled some breakfast potato hash onto three plates.

"But this is not fair! I want to be on the news for some steamy hot scandal like that one! I want to have all the fame! I'm a theater major, after all!" Oikawa glared at Kageyama. "So, why should **_he_** be on the news?! He's a bio major, for goodness sake!" he shouted.

"Then, I have a suggestion for you." Iwaizumi said.

"Oh?" Oikawa blinked at him. "Like what?" he asked.

"How about," Iwaizumi balanced the three plates of food on his arms and he made his way over to the couch where Oikawa was, "you also get a job at pickmeup. Who knows, you might get lucky. You might meet a famous celebrity, it might explode all over the media, and then you can get that fame you are oh-so desperate for." he suggested in a mocking tone.

Oikawa let out a dramatic gasp.

"How dare you, Iwa-chan!" he snatched his plate and fork away from Iwaizumi. "That is a horrible suggestion! I, the glorious and drop dead beautiful Oikawa Tooru, am not suited for a job meant for commoners!" he declared.

Iwaizumi scoffed.

"With that snobby and arrogant attitude of yours, I'm surprised you even **_have_** a job." he commented.

"Iwa-chan! You are being exceptionally rude today!" Oikawa complained as he flicked a piece of turkey bacon at Iwaizumi with his fork, the piece of turkey bacon falling onto Iwaizumi's lap.

"Well, that's because you are being exceptionally annoying today." Iwaizumi stated as he picked up the piece of turkey bacon and popped it into his mouth.

He chewed as he looked over at Kageyama, observing him.

"You should do something about those dark circles under your eyes. You look like shit." Iwaizumi placed Kageyama's plate of food on the coffee table. "And I say that nicely." he said.

Kageyama nodded.

"Alright." he looked over at Oikawa. "Oikawa, I'm going to use your foundation." he said before turning and heading back down the hallway.

"No! I will not allow you to use my things, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed as he proceeded to stand up.

"Shut up, sit down, and eat your food, you ungrateful brat!" Iwaizumi barked out as he yanked Oikawa back down onto the couch, grabbed for Oikawa's plate, and he began to shovel food into Oikawa's mouth.

Kageyama could hear Oikawa complain in between bites of his food as he slipped into Oikawa and Iwaizumi's room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

As soon as Kageyama got on campus, the whispering and gossiping began.

"Hey, isn't that him?"

"Yeah, that's Kageyama Tobio."

"He's the one that ran into Jaemin yesterday!"

"Lucky...I wish I was him..."

"I wonder if those two hit it off well..."

"Maybe if we're lucky, he could arrange for us to meet Jaemin!"

High-pitched giggles erupted from behind Kageyama. He whirled around sharply and spotted four girls huddled together in a group not too far away from him, acting like they were not just gossiping about him.

He glowered at them for a short moment before turning back around. He resumed walking in the direction of his first class as he heard someone call out to him from behind.

"Kageyama!" he felt a hand pat him hard on the back. "It seems like you've become famous now." the person commented.

Kageyama glanced over at the short male to his left.

"I never asked to be famous though, Nishinoya." he pointed out.

Nishinoya chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Kageyama! You can at least admit that being famous feels good, can't ya?" he asked.

Kageyama sighed.

"If being famous includes being gossiped about nonstop behind your back, then I'd rather not be famous." he stated.

"Geez. If I were in your shoes, I would be eating all that attention up." Nishinoya stated.

"That's because you're desperate for attention." Kageyama stated bluntly.

"Oi! I'm not _**that**_ desperate for attention!" Nishinoya complained as they turned left.

They stopped in front of some vending machines by the foreign languages building. Nishinoya fished his wallet out of his faded jeans pocket and he began digging through it for coins.

"So? Does Your Highness know that you met Jaemin?" he asked.

"He does." Kageyama replied as he also pulled out his wallet, dumping some coins into his hand and dispensing them into the drink vending machine.

"And?" Nishinoya put some coins into the snack vending machine and he pressed the button for a pack of sour gummy candies. "How did he take it?" he asked.

Kageyama slammed his index and middle finger against two buttons, listening to the drink tumble down into the collection tray. He reached down and pulled out a milk carton.

"Like usual. He acted like a total drama queen." he said as he peeled the straw off the back of the carton, took it out of the plastic wrapper, and stabbed it into the hole at the top of the carton.

"As expected of a theater major." Nishinoya stated as the bell tolled from the clock tower on campus.

"Oh man, it's that time already?!" Nishinoya looked at Kageyama. "I've gotta head to class. I'll see you around, Kageyama!" he chirped.

"Yeah." Kageyama replied as Nishinoya ran off to his class.

He sighed, sipping on the milk in the carton as he also made his way to his first class. He approached the science building and he stepped inside, heading down the hall to the lecture hall at the end of it. He stepped into the lecture hall and he sat down in his usual seat by the window in the middle row.

He began to take out his class materials as a text message came in on his phone. He tapped on it, watching as his phone opened up a group chat app that Nishinoya forced him to download when he had started attending Karasuno.

 **Rolling☆Thunder:** yo i forgot to ask you this but is there any way you can arrange for me to meet jaemin?

Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he typed out a reply.

 **tobe-kageyama:** no. besides, i only met him once. i don't have his number, either. it's not like we're going to run into each other again.

 **Rolling☆Thunder:** aw man...

 **Rolling☆Thunder:** i thought you would at least have something...

 **It's Tooru Bitch:** That's cuz Tobio-chan is laaaaaaaaaame~!

 **tobe-kageyama:** seriously?

 **It's Tooru Bitch:** You seriously piss me off, Tobio-chan! You met Jaemin, the leader of one of the greatest KPOP groups out there, and you're not the least bit excited?! If I were in your position, I'd be totally over the moon!!!

Kageyama was so absorbed in the conversation that he failed to notice that the lecture had already started. He watched as a text from Nishinoya came in.

 **Rolling☆Thunder:** then your highness why dont you work for pickmeup instead of that classy movie theater downtown? maybe you might meet jaemin that way.

 **Rolling☆Thunder:** and then you can probably get me his autograph.

 **It's Tooru Bitch:** Why does everyone keep saying that to me?!

 **tobe-kageyama:** ...because it's true?

 **It's Tooru Bitch:** Shut up, Tobio-chan! Your opinions don't matter!

 **godzilla:** Oi, Shittykawa, stop your goddamn complaining already.

 **It's Tooru Bitch:** But Iwa-chan...!

 **Mother Knows Best:** ALL OF YOU, STOP TEXTING IN CLASS BEFORE YOU ALL GET CAUGHT!!!

* * *

Kageyama parked his car in front of the Horned Owl family restaurant later that day. He unbuckled his seat belt and he stepped out of the vehicle, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to the side door and he stepped into the break room at the back of the restaurant. After punching in, he examined himself in the mirror.

He now donned a crisp white button up shirt tucked into a pair of black dress pants, a black belt, and black dress shoes. He wore a gold colored tie around his neck and had a name tag with his name on it clipped onto the left side of his shirt.

He reached up to fix his hair as the break room door opened to reveal a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt tucked into a black skirt with a horned owl stitched into the corner of it, black suspender straps clipped to the skirt, her name tag, a gold colored tie, white knee length socks, and black Mary Janes.

"Ah! You're here, Kageyama!" she chirped, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Ah." Kageyama looked through the mirror at her. "Good afternoon, Yachi." he greeted.

"Good afternoon!" Kageyama looked away from the mirror and he made his way over to her. "You came just in time. We need you up front." Yachi explained.

Kageyama nodded.

"Alright." he replied as the two of them exited the break room. They walked through the kitchen, saying hello to the chefs and other waiters and waitresses that they passed by. Before they stepped out into the dining area, Yachi picked up a tray that had a triple chocolate sundae on it.

"I'm going to take this over to table thirty-nine. You go up front and seat people." she instructed.

"Okay." Kageyama replied as they stepped out into the restaurant.

Yachi went left while Kageyama began to head towards the front. As he passed by a booth table, he ran into a tall, lanky male with short, curly blond hair and hazel eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. He wore the same outfit that Kageyama had on, Tsukishima written on his name tag.

"Oh look, the King has finally made his entrance." Tsukishima jeered.

Kageyama glowered at Tsukishima, causing him to chuckle dryly.

"Oh my, how cute. You're trying to be intimidating, but it's failing." Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I heard you've become popular on campus. I guess a chance meeting with that KPOP idol has done wonders for your reputation." he commented.

"I never asked to become popular." Kageyama gritted out.

They stared at each other, angry blue boring into amused hazel.

"Hey, you two!" they broke eye contact, looking over at a mildly annoyed Yachi. "Knock it off already! We're at work!" she then looked at Tsukishima. "Tsukishima, go get table twelve's order." she said.

"Alright, if that'll satisfy you." Tsukishima replied before breezing past Kageyama and heading into the kitchen.

Kageyama sighed before heading over to the front. He proceeded to rearrange the menus in a neat stack as the door opened, bell chiming.

"Welcome in." Kageyama bowed. "How many people are in your---"

"Ah! You're...!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Kageyama's brow arched in confusion. That voice sounded awfully familiar.

He slowly rose up from his bowing position and his eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ kawaiikichi for chapter previews, status updates (like hiatuses and stuff), and more!  
> Link: http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/
> 
> *I've created another relationship chart for Kageyama and the others titled Side: Tokyo Uni! The link for that is here:  
> http://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/post/178976261675/hey-you-guys-its-kawaiikichi-with-the-second


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed quickly as Kageyama threw himself into his work. There would be some instances where he would feel Jaemin's gaze on him as he seated people and served tables. They would occasionally lock eyes before looking away and going back to what they were doing before.  
> He passed by Tsukishima, who was serving Jaemin's table, as the door opened.  
> "Ah, welcome in." Kageyama quickly made his way over to the podium. "How many people are in your party?" he asked.  
> "Um...I'm actually meeting someone. They should be here by now." the person said.  
> "Okay. Do you know what they—" Kageyama looked up and his eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with Chapter 4! Things have been hectic recently, but don't worry, because I'm not abandoning this story (I've got up to Chapter 7, I believe, written out already, so I think it'll be fine)! Another character is making an appearance! Can you guess who it might be? (Hint: it's a Fukurodani peep)
> 
> So, without further ado, here's Chapter 4!
> 
> Something to note:  
> -I made Yachi an Akaashi fan just so that Kageyama can have someone to gush over Akaashi with; her romance with Kiyoko will come into the mix eventually, but not right now

Standing before Kageyama was a very shocked Jaemin, who was pointing an accusatory finger at him. Jaemin had on a white band shirt with a black tuxedo vest thrown over it, black faded skinny jeans that had tears in the knees and silver chains clipped to the belt loops, and red Vans. He had a maroon red beanie on his head and the black mouth mask he wore was pulled down to reveal his lips.

Kageyama could only blink in stunned silence as Jaemin spoke.

"You're the pickmeup driver!" Jaemin narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you stalking me, by any chance?" he asked.

Kageyama's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What?! Of course not! I work here, you idiot!" he barked out.

Jaemin gawked at him.

"Idiot...?!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "I see you're still being rude, um..." he quickly glanced at Kageyama's name tag. "Bakageyama!" he exclaimed.

"Guh...! B...Bakageyama...?" Kageyama murmured under his breath.

Before he could shoot a retort in his direction, another voice cut in.

"Okay, that's enough. Jaemin, stop provoking him." a male with tan skin, spiky blond hair, and dark-colored eyes said as he smacked Jaemin on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jaemin whined as he reached up to rub the spot where he got hit.

"Stop whining." the male looked at Kageyama. "You must be Kageyama Tobio, then?" he asked.

"Um...yes, I am..." Kageyama trailed off.

"Okay. Well, I'm Ukai Keishin, the manager of Magik Prince. I'd like to apologize for Jaemin's behavior. He usually acts before he thinks." Ukai explained.

"Oh...no, it's quite fine." Kageyama said.

"Oh, also, there are three people in our party. We're waiting on the last person to show up." Ukai said.

"Alright." Kageyama ignored the way Jaemin bore holes into his head as he picked up three menus. "Follow me." he said as he began to lead them to their table.

"Would you prefer a table or a booth?" Kageyama asked.

"A booth will be fine." Ukai replied.

Kageyama seated them at a corner booth by the window. Jaemin and Ukai sat down across from each other as Kageyama placed their menus down on the table.

"Please take your time deciding what you want to order. Once you have decided, press the call button and someone will come to assist you." Kageyama explained, gesturing to the gold call button by the napkin holder.

"Alright. Thank you." Ukai said.

Kageyama bowed before heading back over to the podium at the front of the restaurant.

He resumed rearranging the menus as Yachi approached the podium.

"Yes?" he spoke.

He looked up to see that Yachi's face was mere inches away from his own. He stumbled backwards in shock.

"Geez, you scared me." he stated.

Yachi only blinked her eyes as she continued to stare at him. This caused Kageyama to sigh.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind or will you continue to stare at me like that?" he asked.

Yachi glanced to her left and then to her right before leaning in, her voice a soft whisper.

"Was that Jaemin?" she asked.

Kageyama let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not you, too..." he trailed off.

"No, no, I'm not going to ask you to arrange a meeting with him. I'm just curious. Is that really Jaemin?" she asked.

"Um..." Kageyama looked over at the table, immediately looking away once Jaemin locked eyes with him. "Yeah, that's him." he said.

"Why in the world is he here, of all places?" Yachi asked.

"Do you expect me to know?" Kageyama asked.

"I'm not expecting you to know! It's just...it feels weird..." Yachi trailed off.

She looked over at the table before sighing.

"Oh, whatever. There's no use in wondering about that right now." she stepped away from the podium. "Let's just get back to work." she said before heading back to the kitchen.

Kageyama sighed as he went back to what he was doing.

Time passed quickly as Kageyama threw himself into his work. There would be some instances where he would feel Jaemin's gaze on him as he seated people and served tables. They would occasionally lock eyes before looking away and going back to what they were doing before.

He passed by Tsukishima, who was serving Jaemin's table, as the door opened.

"Ah, welcome in." Kageyama quickly made his way over to the podium. "How many people are in your party?" he asked.

"Um...I'm actually meeting someone. They should be here by now." the person said.

"Okay. Do you know what they—" Kageyama looked up and his eyes widened.

 _Holy shit. It couldn't be..._ he trailed off in his thoughts.

The person that stood before him was Keiji Akaashi, Japan's most popular rising star. He donned a white button up shirt, a white and blue v-neck sweater over it, a denim jacket over the sweater, dark colored jeans that had the cuffs rolled up a little to reveal his ankles, and black slip-on Vans. With short black hair, forest green eyes, and tan skin, Kageyama could see why Akaashi was voted the most beautiful man in Japan.

"Oh my god. You're Akaashi Keiji." Kageyama said after a few moments had passed.

A small smile quirked Akaashi's lips upward.

"I see you've heard of me." he commented.

"I don't know who wouldn't. I mean, you're Japan's biggest star in the acting world right now." Kageyama's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'm a big fan of your movies and dramas. They're so good." he said.

"Thank you. I'm honored you really like my works." Akaashi glanced over at the corner booth by the window. "Ah, I see who I'm looking for. I shall take my leave now. I'm sure we'll run into each other again," Akaashi looked at Kageyama's name tag, "Kageyama." he said.

Kageyama could smell Akaashi's cologne wafting through the air as he breezed past him. He watched Akaashi in awe as he slid in next to Ukai in the corner booth.

 _Whoa...that was so surreal..._ he thought to himself.

"The King looking like a starstruck high school girl? That's something you don't see everyday."

Kageyama whirled around to glare at Tsukishima, who had an amused look on his face.

"Screw off." he bit out.

"I would love to, but Yachi sent me out here to tell you that you're on break now. I'm supposed to take over for you." Tsukishima explained.

"Alright." Kageyama replied as he breezed past Tsukishima and headed into the kitchen.

He immediately spotted Yachi, who had stepped back into the kitchen after serving a table.

"Yachi." he said, making his way over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Waaaaagh!" Yachi jumped at the action. "What...What is it, Kageyama?" she asked.

"I just saw Akaashi." he said.

Yachi's eyes widened.

"What? No way. Are you being for real?" Kageyama nodded his head. "Oh my god, you're being for real. Akaashi's actually here?!" she exclaimed.

"Akaashi? Like, Akaashi Keiji?" one of the chefs asked.

"Isn't he that crazy popular actor?" another chef asked.

"Not only that, he's considered the most beautiful man in Japan." a waiter pointed out.

Yachi was practically trembling with excitement.

"Show me him. I have **_got_** to see this for myself." she grabbed Kageyama's wrist and she pulled him over to the door that led out to the restaurant floor. "What table is he at?" she asked.

"He's at Jaemin's table." Kageyama replied.

"Jaemin's table?!" she exclaimed in shock.

They poked their heads out and peered at Akaashi, who was currently cutting into some omurice.

"Oh goodness." Kageyama could see the hearts dancing around in her eyes. "He looks much more beautiful in person." she commented.

They watched as Akaashi scooped up a piece of omurice with his spoon. Kageyama swore that Yachi was about to faint as Akaashi lifted the spoon up to his lips and the piece of omurice disappeared into his mouth, luscious pink lips encircling the spoon.

If Kageyama were being honest, he was about to faint, as well.

"Even the way he eats is so majestic!" she gushed.

A frown then tugged at her lips as they continued to watch Akaashi.

"While I'm ecstatic over seeing Akaashi eat here, I don't understand why he would come to a hole-in-the-wall family restaurant to eat." she commented.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked.

"Wouldn't celebrities eat at classier restaurants than this? Also, why are Akaashi and Jaemin meeting up? Also, why are they meeting up here, of all places?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know." Kageyama glanced over at Yachi. "Also, you're beginning to ramble." he pointed out.

"Ah, sorry." she apologized as she pulled out her phone, looking at the time.

Kageyama looked at her lock screen wallpaper, which was a picture of Akaashi wearing a white button up shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, glasses perched atop the bridge of his nose as he held a Starbucks cup in his hand. Yachi ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Kageyama, you're on break right now, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am, yeah." he replied.

"Then, don't dilly dally over here! Go and enjoy your break!" she said.

Kageyama sighed.

"You're the one who dragged me over here, to begin with..." he muttered under his breath before heading over to the kitchen. He picked up a plate that had a turkey and cheese sandwich on it that one of the chefs prepared for him and he stepped into the break room. He pushed open the door and stepped out onto the side of the building.

He sat down on the curb and he bit into his sandwich. As he chewed, he realized he forgot to grab a drink.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath.

Before he could get up and head back into the restaurant to get a drink, he heard a voice call out to him.

"U-Um...! Kageyama!"

Kageyama looked to his left, seeing Jaemin standing nearby with two drink cans in his hands. Suprise flickered through his eyes momentarily before it vanished, eyes narrowing into slits.

"...Are you sure **_you're_** not the one that's stalking me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the orange-haired male.

"Wha...?! Of course I'm not stalking you!" Jaemin exclaimed.

"Then, why are you out here?" Kageyama asked.

"Well..." Jaemin began fidgeting about. "I actually wanted to tell you something. Not only that, I saw you step out for your break without a drink, so..." he waved a coffee can around in his hand. "I got you something..." he trailed off.

Kageyama looked at the coffee can and then at Jaemin before sighing, ushering him to come closer. Jaemin quickly made his way over to him, staring at him with curious brown eyes.

"Thanks..." he reached to take the coffee can from him. "...Jaemin." he said.

"Oh, you don't have to call me by Jaemin. That's just my stage name." Jaemin stated.

"Stage name?" Kageyama questioned.

"Yeah. My actual name is Hinata Shouyou. You can call me by Hinata." he explained.

"Okay then...Hinata." Kageyama said.

Hinata beamed widely at him.

"For some reason, it feels nice hearing you call me by my actual name rather than my stage name." he commented.

Kageyama scoffed.

"The hell is that supposed to mean..." he grumbled.

Hinata giggled before letting out a small 'aha!'

"Oh yeah! Before I end up forgetting," Hinata pointed at him, "I'm going on television tomorrow evening with the rest of my group! We're going to be interviewed." he said.

"Um...okay? What exactly does that have to do with me?" Kageyama questioned, a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to tell everyone that the rumors about us are false!" Hinata placed his hands on his hips as Kageyama cracked open the can, bringing it to his lips. "You've heard the rumors, right? Everyone thinks we're an item!" he exclaimed.

Kageyama sputtered, the drink spewing out of his mouth. He whipped his head to the left to look at Hinata.

"What?!" he shouted in horror.

"That was exactly my reaction when I heard about it! That's why I'm gonna dispel the rumors when they interview me because I know for a fact that they will ask me about it! I'll tell them the truth and let them know that we are not involved romantically whatsoever! Also..." Hinata diverted his gaze. "It's my way of apologizing for getting you involved in this mess..." he murmured.

Kageyama watched Hinata as he fidgeted in his spot, making sure to look anywhere but at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata beat him to it.

"A-Anyway! That was all I wanted to say!" Hinata quickly turned on his heel. "Make sure you tune into The Evening Show with Akari Morimoto at eight because I'm going to be on there with the rest of my group, Ka...Ka...Bakageyama!" he shouted out before rushing off.

Kageyama watched as Hinata ran off at lightning speed, chuckling at how Hinata nearly tripped over his shoelaces.

He took a sip from his drink as he looked up at the wispy clouds in the sky.

"What an oddball."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hm...I happened to hear someone screaming about a thief, so I wanted to see what was up. I didn't think it would be some loser taking off with a kid's schoolbag." the male commented.  
> He looked over at Yamaguchi and immediately, Yamaguchi felt his breath catch in his throat at the intensity of the male's hazel eyes. His heart began to race as the male looked back at the thief, a nasty sneer on his face.  
> "You sure got some nerve, you piece of scum." he said as he began cracking his knuckles.  
> The thief had little time to react before the male slugged them. Yamaguchi gasped in shock as the thief crumpled onto the ground.  
> "That was me going easy on you. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll return the bag to him. If you don't, then," an eerie smile pulled at the male's lips, "I'll do more than just punching you in your ugly face." he spoke threateningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with Chapter 5 of this fic! So, we've got some interesting things happening here and one of them involves Yamaguchi running into a certain someone (I'm sure you all have an idea of who that might be). I was going to update this before 2018 ended, but that didn't happen. What happened was that as I was typing this chapter out, AO3 timed out and I lost most of my progress. So, that held me back for a while. But, after a little while, I managed to finally get it done!
> 
> So, without further ado, here's Chapter 5! :D

Yamaguchi sighed loudly, tapping his pen against the cover of his journal.

He had decided to go to the park in the downtown Tokyo area in hopes of coming up with some song lyrics. However, he kept drawing blanks.

He opened the journal and he flipped to the next blank page, writing something down. He ended up scratching it out moments later, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 _Gosh, why is it so hard to come up with lyrics this time around?! I usually have a few sets of song lyrics written out by now!_ he thought to himself.

He sighed, taking off the sunglasses he wore as part of his disguise and hanging them from the v-neck of his grey and white striped shirt. He looked up at the cloudy sky, listening to the birds chirping in the tree behind the bench he was sitting at.

That was when someone ran into him, knocking his pen and journal down onto the ground.

"Ah!" Yamaguchi leaned over to pick them up from the floor. "Hey, can you please watch where you're—" he looked up and froze, seeing that the person who ran into him was running off with his olive green backpack in their hand.

His eyes widened in horror.

 _Did I just get robbed?!_ he mentally screamed.

"Hey..." Yamaguchi stood up from the bench, yanking the mask off of his mouth. "Hey, that's my bag! Get back here, you thief!" he shouted as he began to give chase.

The thief briefly turned to look at him before they clutched the bag to their chest and turning back around, running faster.

"Thief! Thief! Someone catch that thief!" Yamaguchi shouted, startling a few bystanders.

He followed the thief out of the park and into a shopping district. The thief pushed through various crowds of people, causing them to scream and shout.

"Somebody stop him! He stole my bag!" he shouted.

He apologized as he breezed through the crowd, finally stepping into a relatively empty stretch. The thief was about to turn left when they ran into a tall, lanky blond. Yamaguchi slowed to a stop as the male spoke.

"Hm...I happened to hear someone screaming about a thief, so I wanted to see what was up. I didn't think it would be some loser taking off with a kid's schoolbag." the male commented.

He looked over at Yamaguchi and immediately, Yamaguchi felt his breath catch in his throat at the intensity of the male's hazel eyes. His heart began to race as the male looked back at the thief, a nasty sneer on his face.

"You sure got some nerve, you piece of scum." he said as he began cracking his knuckles.

The thief had little time to react before the male slugged them. Yamaguchi gasped in shock as the thief crumpled onto the ground.

"That was me going easy on you. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll return the bag to him. If you don't, then," an eerie smile pulled at the male's lips, "I'll do more than just punching you in your ugly face." he spoke threateningly.

Yamaguchi felt a chill shoot through him as the thief spoke.

"Fu...Fuck you!" the thief shouted before throwing the bag at the male's feet and scrambling up from the ground. They shoved the male to the side and took off around the corner.

The male let out a 'tsk'.

"Wow, for someone who was bold enough to steal someone's bag, they end up running away after getting punched in the mouth. Hah, how lame." the male bent down to pick up the bag. "Oh, just so you know, I've already alerted the police about them. They'll have that thief cornered at the next block, so don't worry about them getting away unscathed." he explained.

"Oh...alright..." Yamaguchi trailed off.

The male dusted some dirt off of the bag before raising his head up to look at Yamaguchi, hazel boring into brown. The sunlight made the glasses that the male wore gleam as he spoke.

"And also. You were more than capable enough to catch the thief on your own." the male began to make his way over to Yamaguchi, shoving the bag into his arms. "So, why didn't you? Are you just so weak that you wouldn't mind having your belongings stolen?" he asked.

Yamaguchi swallowed as he stared at him. He knew that the male's words were very offensive (and that he was also right, but he wouldn't admit that) and he wanted nothing more than to tell him off for being so rude. However, he couldn't find it in him to say anything. Not when they were this close to each other, anyway.

The male was so close to him that he could notice the tiny brown flecks in his hazel eyes. He smelled of honey and citrus with a faint hint of cologne. Yamaguchi's eyes traveled along the male's sharp jawline and well-defined features, his gaze eventually falling on his lips. They were a light shade of pink and looked a little chapped. As he stared, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to get on his tiptoes, close the distance between them, and press their lips together in a kiss—

The male sighed deeply, snapping Yamaguchi out of his reverie as he pulled away.

"Oh whatever. It's not like this concerns me, anyway." the male shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "Well, anyways, next time something like this happens, you better fight them off." he said before breezing past Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi stayed rooted to the spot even after the male had disappeared into the crowd. His mind whirled as he kept thinking about the male.

 _So..._ his hand flew up to his mouth, cheeks flushing red. _So cool!_ he thought to himself, eyes sparkling in awe.

He turned, looking at the crowd that the male had disappeared into.

 _Yes, he certainly was quite rude, but he was still pretty cool. Not only that, he was also very attractive. I wonder who he is..._ he wondered to himself.

He looked up at the sky, watching the sun beginning to set.

"I should probably head back to the hotel." he pulled the mask back over his mouth. "I don't want Yaku to chew me out like he does with Hinata." he said to himself before walking off and proceeding to call for a cab.

* * *

Kenma narrowed his eyes as he brought some rice into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"Oi, Yamaguchi." he called out as he reached across the table and poked at Yamaguchi's cheek with his chopstick.

"Ah! Y-Yes, what is it?" Yamaguchi answered, snapping out of his trance.

"Why are you zoning out like that? It's starting to bug me a little." Kenma asked.

"I agree with Kenma." Yaku rested his chopsticks atop his empty rice bowl. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is okay!" Yamaguchi replied.

Yaku sighed.

"I don't know if I can believe that...did something happen when you went out today?" he asked.

"Ah, no. Nothing really happened..." Yamaguchi trailed off.

Hinata stopped shoveling rice and pieces of barbecue beef into his mouth, looking over at Yamaguchi as a mischievous grin danced across his lips.

"Oh? Is that so?" he placed his bowl down on the table. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that the reason why you're so out of it is because you ran into a total hottie earlier today." he spoke teasingly.

"Huh?!" Yamaguchi nearly choked on his tea, cheeks immediately flushing a bright red. "No! That's not it at all!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god, was I right?!" Hinata questioned in surprise.

Yamaguchi shook his head furiously.

"Like I said, that is not what happened!" he whined.

"You ran into someone while you were out today?" Yaku questioned.

"And don't lie. We know when you do, Yamaguchi." Kenma stated bluntly.

Yamaguchi looked at them before sighing.

"Fine..." he poked at his tempura shrimp with his chopstick. "Yes, I did happen to run into this guy earlier today. I got robbed by a thief and—" Hinata cut him off.

"Wait, you got robbed?!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Robbed?!" Yaku paled. "Who's the bastard?! Did they hurt you?! What did they take?" he asked.

"Wait, wait, hold on just a minute! Yes, I did get robbed, but the guy I met fought the thief off and I got my stuff back." Yamaguchi explained.

"Oh, thank goodness...Hearing that puts me at ease." Yaku commented.

"You? At ease?" Hinata pressed a hand to his mouth to suppress his snickers. "I can't really imagine you being at ease, seeing as you're always so uptight twenty-four seven." he pointed out.

"Ohoh? That's rich, coming from the person who's the source of all my uneasiness." Yaku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Come to think of it, your sass levels have been abnormally high these days. Maybe a dollop of that specialty hot sauce Manager carries around on your tongue will teach you a lesson." he said, eyes glinting threateningly.

Hinata paled, remembering when Yaku had him do that for fifteen minutes straight as punishment for slipping away when they were in Taiwan almost two years ago.

"I'll pass!" Hinata clung onto Yamaguchi. "Protect me, Yamaguchi!" he pleaded.

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously.

"I don't know if I can save you this time, Hinata..." he trailed off as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go answer it." Yaku volunteered as he stood up from the floor and he headed over to the door.

He opened it to reveal Kuroo, Shimizu, and Ukai. His eyebrow twitched upon seeing Kuroo.

"You sure took your merry time." he commented.

Kuroo chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. I was having trouble putting on this yukata." Kuroo replied.

Yaku rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to put one on, but okay." he said.

Shimizu nodded her head in greeting.

"Excuse the intrusion." she said.

"Yeah, excuse the intrusion." Ukai called out as the three of them stepped into the room and took off their shoes.

Kenma looked over by the door and he felt the blush instantly rise to his cheeks at the sight of Kuroo in the deep blue yukata. He swallowed, seeing some of Kuroo's toned chest peeking out from it.

"Oooooooooi! Kenma!" Hinata rwached out to poke at Kenma's cheek. "Now **_you're_** the one zoning out! Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kenma quickly looked away from Kuroo and then at Hinata, who had a concerned look on his face. "No, nothing's wrong..." he trailed off. 

"Are you sure?" Hinata blinked his eyes twice. "Your cheeks are red." he commented.

"They are?" Kenma reached up to touch his cheeks. "Ah...it's probably because the room feels warm." he said.

"Warm? But, the room feels cool to me..." Hinata trailed off with a confused look on his face.

Kenma gave him an annoyed look.

 _Goddammit, Shouyou, at least take a hint or something,_ he thought to himself as Kuroo sat down beside him.

Shimizu sat down next to Hinata and Ukai sat at the head of the small table made up of two coffee tables by Shimizu and Kuroo.

"So, what do we have for dinner?" Ukai asked.

"Ah, we got rice, tempura shrimp, barbecue beef, miso soup, and matcha tea." Yaku explained.

"I see. It sounds good." Ukai commented.

Shimizu nodded in agreement as she began spooning some rice into a bowl.

"It smells good, too." she noted.

They dished out food for themselves and they began to eat. Ukai swallowed a piece of barbecue beef as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, how did everyone's day go?" he asked.

"I guess it went fine." Kenma said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, Yamaguchi just got done telling us how he was nearly robbed earlier today!" Hinata declared.

Yamaguchi choked on a piece of tempura shrimp.

"Ah, tea, tea." Yaku said as he handed him a cup of tea.

Yamaguchi accepted it gratefully, taking some sips in between his coughs. His coughs dissipated shortly after as he looked at Hinata.

"Do we really need to talk about this again?!" he complained.

"You were robbed, Yamaguchi?" Shimizu asked, arching a brow in confusion as she sipped on her tea.

"Wait, hold on. Hinata said that he was nearly robbed." Ukai looked at Yamaguchi. "I should assume that means you managed to get your things back, right?" he asked.

"I did, yeah. This guy I ran into helped me get my things back." Yamaguchi explained.

"Well, that's a relief." Ukai said.

"Oh yeah! Yamaguchi was also telling us that the guy he ran into was super attractive!" Hinata chirped, winking at Yamaguchi as he said that.

"Hinata...!" Yamaguchi complained.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. We know you're gay, Yamaguchi." Kenma stated bluntly.

"If we're lucky, that guy might be able to help you break you out of your lyric writing block." Yaku pointed out.

Yamaguchi pouted, his cheeks turning red as Ukai spoke.

"Just make sure that word doesn't get out that you're also gay." he took a sip from his cup of tea. "We barely got through that whole fiasco when Hinata decided to tell the public about his sexuality." he explained.

"I know that..." Yamaguchi trailed off.

Ukai sighed.

"Okay, I'm changing subjects here. So, as I'm sure you all know, Hinata and I met with Akaashi today at the family restaurant we're going to use for the drama they'll be starring in." he said.

"Oh yeah, I do remember you mentioning something like that. How'd it go?" Yaku asked.

"It went relatively well. We talked with the manager of the family restaurant and decided that we'll start filming early next week." Ukai explained.

"I see." Yaku said.

"Also," Ukai began chewing on another piece of barbecue beef, "we ran into Kageyama there." he stated.

"Huh?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed in shock.

"You ran into the pickmeup driver there, too?" Yaku questioned.

"We did. He works there, apparently." Hinata explained.

"Oh boy..." Yaku finished off the last of his tempura shrimp. "If the media hears about that, they'll have a field day with that information." he stated.

"Aren't you guys going to be on The Evening Show with Akari Morimoto tomorrow evening?" Shimizu asked.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

Kuroo chewed on his tempura shrimp as he looked at Hinata.

"So, say she asks you about your relationship with that pickmeup driver, which I am pretty sure she will. You say to her that you are not in a relationship with him, but then the media happens to spot him there while you're filming your drama. They will have a field day with that and begin to assume you lied to them. Am I right in assuming this?" he asked.

Hinata paled as he took in Kuroo's words.

"Oh my god...you're right..." he trailed off.

"Just say that it was a coincidence that you ran into him there." Kenma finished his tea. "That's the truth, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah...you're right, Kenma..." Hinata looked over at Kuroo. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but where in the world did you get that yukata from?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"In the closet. Each room has two of them in there." Kuroo arched a brow. "What, you didn't know that?" he asked.

"Um, no?" Hinata responded uncertainly.

"Well, now you know. I decided to put it on after I soaked for a bit in the onsen." Kuroo explained.

"You went into the onsen?! How was it?!" Hinata asked.

"It felt really great. I almost didn't want to get out." Kuroo said.

Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Whoa! That sounds super cool!" he grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist, pulling him up from the floor. "Let's go try it out, Yamaguchi!" he declared as he dragged Yamaguchi over to the door.

"Huh?! But we haven't even excused ourselves from the table properly!" Yamaguchi exclaimed in protest.

"Hinata Shouyou and Yamaguchi Tadashi! Get your behinds back over here!" Yaku roared.

However, his words fell on deaf ears as Hinata and Yamaguchi disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind them.

Kenma looked over at the door and then at his food.

"There he goes again..." he trailed off.

Yaku let out an aggravated sigh.

"I seriously can't believe him sometimes...he could at least excuse himself before running off to God knows where!" he complained.

"We shouldn't worry too much about him." Ukai finished his bowl of rice. "Besides, we all know that no matter how many times we scold him, he doesn't listen." he pointed out.

Shimizu nodded her head in agreement as Kuroo spoke.

"Ah, youth...I wish I could go back to those times..." he trailed off.

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him.

"Kuro, besides Manager, you're literally a year or two older than us. Stop acting like you're some old man." he chided.

"I'm just expressing how—"

"Kuro, no."

"But—"

"Kuro."

"Okay, I'll stop."

* * *

Hinata let out a relieved sigh as he stepped into the onsen.

"Ah..." he sank into the water. "This feels amazing..." he trailed off.

"It sure does." Yamaguchi responded in agreement as he pinned his bangs back with some bobby pins.

Hinata glanced over at him.

"Oi, Yamaguchi. Do you have anymore bobby pins on you? I want to pin my bangs back, as well." he asked.

"I do. But, you're gonna have to step out and head into the dressing room for them. They're next to my clothes." Yamaguchi said.

"Seriously?" Hinata pouted. "Geez..." he mumbled as he got out of the water and headed into the changing room.

After getting the bobby pins and quickly pinning his bangs back, he headed back into the onsen. He sank back down into the water, sighing with delight.

"Thanks." he said.

"Of course." Yamaguchi replied.

Hinata rose his hand atop the surface, running his fingers along the water as he looked at Yamaguchi.

"Soooooooo...give me all the details. What does Mister Attractive Guy look like?" he asked.

"Huh?!" Yamaguchi's cheeks flushed red. "Why are bringing that up again?!" he squeaked out.

"I wanna know!"

"But why?! Why do you want to know so badly?!"

"Oh come on, Yamaguchi! We're childhood friends, for crying out loud! We don't keep secrets from one another. And also, it's rare for you to show interest in someone and think of them as attractive. You're picky when it comes to men."

Yamaguchi huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry that my tastes in men are such high standard..." he mumbled.

"So tell meeeeeeee!" Hinata whined.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll tell you!" he watched as Hinata scooted closer. "So...he was pretty tall. Like, about six foot three tall. He had short, curly blond hair and hazel eyes. He also had on glasses." Yamaguchi explained.

"Oooooooh, a man with glasses...he sounds like he's hot." Hinata commented.

"Oh, don't you even think about it. You're not even into blonds, Hinata." Yamaguchi stated bluntly.

"You're right. Blonds aren't my type. I prefer dark-haired guys." Hinata said.

"So...would that Kageyama guy fall under the dark-haired guys category?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Huh?!" Hinata gawked at Yamaguchi in horror. "What would make you think that?!" he exclaimed.

"He has dark hair, doesn't he?" Yamaguchi asked.

"So? Just because he has dark hair doesn't mean that I'm automatically gonna see him as attractive. I don't throw myself at every dark-haired male out there, you know." Hinata pointed out.

Yamaguchi gave him an indifferent shrug in response.

"I beg to differ." he stated, recalling when Hinata would try and come onto guys from time to time.

Hinata glowered at him.

"Come on, you're supposed to agree with me here." he stated.

"Is that so?" Yamaguchi answered.

Hinata pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as Yamaguchi continued.

"Well anyway, how would you rate him on a scale of one to ten?" he asked.

"Hmph! All he has going for him are his good looks! His personality sucks! He's very grumpy and acts like he has a stick up his butt twenty-four seven!" he declared.

"So..." a teasing smile danced across Yamaguchi's lips. "You think he's attractive, then?" he asked.

"Wha—?!" Hinata blushed furiously. "Shut up, that....that's not it!" he barked out.

"Oh? That's not it? Then, what's up with that blush on your cheeks?" Yamaguchi asked.

"That...!" the blush on Hinata's cheeks deepened. "It's the heat! The steam! It's so hot in here that it's making my cheeks go KABAM!" he exclaimed as he began gesticulating wildly.

Yamaguchi blinked his eyes twice in confusion.

"Kabam...?" he questioned in surprise.

Hinata began fanning himself with his hand as he spoke.

"Ah, it's just as I thought! It's suuuuuuper hot in here! I feel like I might pass out if I stay in here any longer!" he quickly stood. "I think I'm gonna head back to the room ahead of you! I'll see you when you come back!" he exclaimed.

Yamaguchi could only stare as Hinata scrambled out of the onsen. As soon as he disappeared into the dressing room, he brought his hand up to his lips to stifle a giggle.

"Oh boy. I made him flustered..." he said, letting his quiet murmur float up into the night sky like the steam rising up from the water.

* * *

After taking a quick bath in the onsen, Kenma began to make his way back to the room he shared with Yaku.

 _It's just as Hinata said...that felt amazing,_ he thought to himself.

He reached up to play with his slightly damp locks as he thought back to earlier when they were having dinner. His mind drifted to Kuroo in the yukata, his heart beginning to race. Kuroo looked so attractive in it.

And that drove Kenma crazy.

 _Aaaaaaaaagh, what are you doing, Kenma?! Stop thinking about Kuro in that yukata,_ he mentally scolded himself.

He reached up to smack his cheeks as he turned the corner, bumping into a broad chest.

"Whoa, sorry about that. I didn't see where I was—Kenma?"

"Huh?" Kenma immediately snapped his head up, locking eyes with a surprised Kuroo. "Kuro..." he trailed off.

"I thought you went back to your room?" Kuroo asked.

"Ah, that. Shouyou was going on and on about how great the onsen was, so I figured I'd try it out." Kenma replied.

"I see...And? What did you think of it?" 

"I thought it was relaxing. I liked it."

"Heh..." Kuroo reached up to run his fingers through his hair. "So, are you heading back to your room now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kenma said.

"If you'd like, I can walk you back." Kuroo offered.

"Huh? But, you're going the opposite direction of me, aren't you?" Kenma asked.

"It's fine. Besides, Ukai can wait. I'm not going to let go of an opportunity to spend some time with my boyfriend." Kuroo said, a grin spreading across his lips.

Kenma bit his lip, feeling his cheeks growing warm.

"Don't say that out loud. Someone might hear us." he scolded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kuroo apologized as they began to make their way down the hall.

Kenma played with the sleeve of his yukata as he eyed Kuroo.

 _Now that we're alone, I can get a good look at him. Dammit, he really does look good in that yukata,_ he thought to himself.

His heart rate picked up as he looked away, facing forward.

"So...why are you meeting up with Manager?" he asked.

"Ah, we're going to play a couple matches of table tennis. Shimizu'll be the referee." Kuroo replied.

"I see...that sounds fun." Kenma said.

"Yeah, I think we'll have an interesting match." Kuroo brought his hands behind his head. "So? What are you going to do once you get back to your room?" he asked.

"Sleep." Kenma replied.

Kuroo chuckled.

"That sounds like you." he commented.

"What, I like to sleep..." Kenma mumbled.

"I know you do." Kuroo replied.

They arrived in front of Kenma and Yaku's room a couple of minutes later.

"Well, here's your stop!" Kuroo declared.

"Yeah..." Kenma tucked some hair behind his ear. "Thanks for walking me back..." he trailed off.

Kuroo eyed the action, his eyes moving from Kenma's face and down towards the pale column of his neck. He swallowed, seeing the small droplets of water rolling down the side of his face and along his neck. The faint scent of peppermint that wafted around Kenma made Kuroo's senses tingle and his head spin.

"Of...Of course..." he muttered out after a few moments of silence.

Kenma took out his key and he unlocked the door.

"Well, goodnight, Kuroo." he said as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

"Kenma." Kuroo spoke up.

"Hm?" Kenma removed his hand, turning to look at Kuroo. "What is it, Kuro—" he had little time to react as Kuroo moved in towards him.

Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma's arm, his lips connecting with Kenma's neck. Kenma's breath hitched in his throat, eyes blown wide in shock. He was still trying to comprehend what happened as Kuroo pulled away.

"Sorry, it's just that you smelled really good." Kuroo said.

"Wha—?!" Kenma was rendered speechless as his cheeks took on a bright shade of red.

"It's true. And also, I just wanted to let you know that I left a mark on your neck." Kuroo stated, his tongue poking out in a teasing gesture.

Kenma blinked his eyes, wondering what it was that Kuroo meant. Upon realizing it, his cheeks reddened more.

"You...!" Kenma's hand flew up to his neck where Kuroo's lips had been. "The others are going to point it out for sure!" he hissed.

"What? It's just a small mark. If anyone asks, just say that a mosquito bit you while you were in the onsen." Kuroo explained.

"That's the lie everyone uses whenever they get a hickey so high up on their neck!"

"But, they still believe it, don't they? Besides, I wanna leave something that shows that you belong to me."

Kenma furrowed his brows at him.

"You're ruthless, Kuro." he commented.

Kuroo chuckled.

"You know me." Kuroo leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Night, Kenma." he said.

"Good...Goodnight." Kenma replied as he turned and opened the door, stepping inside.

He poked his head back outside, watching Kuroo walk down the hall. Once he had turned the corner, Kenma pulled his head back in and closed the door behind him. He locked it as he heard Yaku call out to him.

"You're back." he commented.

"I am." Kenma eyed Yaku curiously. "Are you seriously going to skype Lev now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I promised him that I would. Besides, Tokyo and Seoul share the same time zone, so it's fine." Yaku explained as he plugged his earbuds into his laptop.

"Alright, then..." Kenma mumbled.

Kenma began to make his way over to his bed as Yaku looked over at him.

"Whoa! Kenma, what's up with that mark on your neck?" he asked.

"Oh...that?" Kenma tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to crawl onto his cheeks. "It was a mosquito. I think I got bitten while I was in the onsen." he said, hand flying up to cover the mark Kuroo left on him.

"A mosquito, huh..." Yaku murmured.

Kenma chose not to answer him as he dropped down onto his bed. He rolled over on his side and watched as Yaku began setting up for his skype call with Lev.

"You seem excited." he commented.

"Do I?" Yaku asked.

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have a thing for him." Kenma said.

"What? No, I don't have a thing for Lev." Yaku stated, sticking his earbuds into his ears and looking at the laptop screen.

A smile broke across his lips soon after, signaling that the call had been connected. He waved, telling him hello as they began conversing with one another.

Kenma looked away, turning onto the other side and staring at the wall. He began drawing small patterns onto the sheets as Kuroo's words from earlier played through his mind.

_"I wanna leave something that shows that you belong to me."_

"Goddammit, Kuro...!" he groaned, grabbing for one of the pillows and burying his face in it. His cheeks turned red as he continued to think of Kuroo.

"Why do you have to do things that'll make me act up like this...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Places you can find me (I wound up making a Twitter because of Tumblr's NSFW ban):  
> Tumblr: kawaiikichi.tumblr.com  
> Twitter (main): @kawaiishuusai  
> Twitter (writing account): @kawaiikichii  
> \------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, the media makes mistakes sometimes, don't they?" she asked.  
> "Yeah, I guess so. But, I just wish that the media made more of an effort to figure out the truth behind everything rather than make false assumptions and have everything spiral out of control, you know?" Hinata replied.  
> "Of course, I can definitely see where you're coming from." Akari said.  
> As Akari began asking him questions about Love on Culinary Lane, Iwaizumi let out a low whistle.  
> "Damn, that was pretty savage." he commented as Oikawa let out a loud whoot.  
> "Yes, baby, slay! Show them what for, Jaemin!" Oikawa began clapping excitedly. "Besides, Tobio-chan isn't worthy of your love, let alone even being in your presence!" he shouted at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with chapter six of this fic. So, besides the television interview for Magik Prince, nothing major happens this time around. That's gonna change for next chapter, though because quite a few things will happen (and one of them involves Bokuto).
> 
> So, with that, here's Chapter 6!

Kageyama stepped into the restaurant break room to find everyone crowded around the message board on the wall. He arched a brow at this.

 _That's odd...the break room usually isn't this crowded,_ he thought to himself.

"Um...what exactly is going on...?" he called out.

Yachi turned upon hearing his voice.

"Oh! Kageyama! Thank goodness you're here!" she slipped through the crowd and made her way over to him. "You have to look at this! It's super crazy!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" he felt Yachi grab him by the wrist and pull him over to the crowd. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just...look!" she said.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Kageyama got a good look at the message board.

**_Horned Owl Restaurant staff,_ **

**_Starting next week, our restaurant will be used as the setting for the upcoming BL drama, Love on Culinary Lane, starring Jaemin from Magik Prince and Akaashi Keiji. I apologize for the short notice. I was told not to disclose any information about it to you all until everything had been finalized. Be prepared for the next few weeks, seeing as things are going to start getting busy from here on out._ **

**_All the best,_ **

**_Bokuto Seiichirou (Manager)_ **

Kageyama blinked, staring blankly at the announcement on the message board as Yachi spoke.

" _This_ is why Jaemin and Akaashi were at the restaurant yesterday! They came to discuss details about the drama with our manager!" she exclaimed.

"Now that I think about it, I did see him talking with them for quite some time at their table yesterday..." one of the chefs trailed off.

"I see..." Kageyama said as the door to the break room opened. Tsukishima poked his head into the room, an annoyed look on his face.

"If you're all done gawking at the message board, can you all get back to work? We need help out here." he said.

"Alright!" Yachi looked at everyone. "You heard him! Let's get back to work!" she declared.

Everyone muttered out agreements as they began to file out of the break room. Kageyama heard a couple of the waiters commenting and laughing about Tsukishima's "resting bitch face" as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Alright...so, Kageyama, you'll be serving tables today." Yachi told him.

Kageyama nodded.

"Alright." he replied.

"Good!" she reached for a tray and handed it to him. "Then, you can go ahead and take this to table sixteen." she said.

"Okay." Kageyama replied as he took the tray from her and he headed out onto the restaurant floor.

He made his way over to table sixteen, which was a booth occupied by a high school couple in the middle of the restaurant.

"I apologize for the wait. So, we have the vegetable curry rice plate," he placed the first plate down in front of the guy, "and we also have the omurice with ketchup." he said as he placed the second plate in front of the girl.

He took a set of napkins off the tray and he placed them on the table. He bowed afterwards.

"Enjoy your meal." he said.

"Yes, thank you." the guy said as Kageyama straightened up and walked off.

As Kageyama continued serving tables, he couldn't help but think about what was going to happen next week. The restaurant was going to turn into a set for a drama. He'll get to see Akaashi's surreal acting skills up close and personal. He'll be able to see Hinata more often—

Kageyama stopped in the middle of wiping down one of the tables.

"What the hell...?" he mumbled under his breath.

 _You literal dumbass. Why in the world are you getting excited over being able to see Hinata more often?! You don't even know him all that well! Hell, he's a really popular KPOP star! What makes you think he'd pay any attention to you,_ he asked himself.

He proceeded to wipe down the table in an aggressive fashion as a voice called out to him.

"Oi, King. If you're done venting your anger out on the table, go and serve some more tables. We're starting to fall behind."

Kageyama whirled around at the nickname "King", coming face to face with Tsukishima, who had a teasing smirk on his face. He bit back a snarl.

"Fuck off." he bit out as he balled up the towel he was using to wipe down the table and chucking it at Tsukishima's chest.

Tsukishima shrugged indifferently as he caught the towel in his hand.

"Whatever the King wishes." Tsukishima stated.

Kageyama glowered at him, hands clenching into fists. He wanted nothing more than to grab Tsukishima by his shirt collar and sock him in the face, but he refrained himself from doing so. He would rather not cause a scene and he didn't want to piss off Yachi.

He let out a small 'tch' before pushing past Tsukishima and heading into the kitchen.

Maybe serving some more tables would help quell his anger and distract him from his previous thoughts of a certain KPOP group leader.

* * *

Kageyama made his way down the hall after taking a shower. The sounds of a television drama playing on the TV reached his ears as he stepped into the living room.

Oikawa sat on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen as he held a teal blue pillow to his chest. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was busy making dinner.

Iwaizumi looked up from the skillet in his hand, spotting Kageyama.

"Ah, good timing. I just finished making dinner." he turned off the stove. "I made niratama donburi." he said as he began dishing some eggs atop rice on three plates.

"Alright." Kageyama replied as Oikawa looked away from the TV.

"Iwa-chan, make sure you don't forget the ketchup!" he called.

"Okay, okay, Fussykawa." Iwaizumi responded as he went to grab the ketchup bottle from in the fridge.

Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi as he locked eyes with Kageyama. He furrowed his brows as he eyed him with disgust.

"Ew, it's Tobio-chan!" he said mockingly.

"Seriously?" Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That's pretty immature." he commented.

"Shut up! You suck!" Oikawa snapped as he directed his attention back at the television.

"Oikawa, stop being mean to Kageyama. We've talked about this already." Iwaizumi scolded.

"But Iwa-chan...!" Oikawa whined.

"I mean it." Iwaizumi looked over at Kageyama. "You can take your plate now, Kageyama." he said.

Kageyama nodded his head in response.

"Alright." he replied as Iwaizumi headed into the living room with his and Oikawa's plates along with the bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

Kageyama stepped into the kitchen and he picked up his plate as he heard Oikawa release a sharp gasp.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" he shouted excitedly as he reached to yank Iwaizumi down next to him on the couch.

"Oi, watch it! I almost dropped the food!" he shook Oikawa off before sitting down beside him. "What's got you all excited, anyway?" he asked.

"It's The Evening Show with Akari Morimoto!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"The Evening Show with Akari Morimoto? Isn't it something like that Jimmy Fallon show in the States?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa nodded excitedly in response.

"Okay, and? Why does that have you all excited?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa gasped dramatically.

"Iwa-chan! You didn't know?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Kageyama moved to get a fork from the utensil drawer as he recalled what Hinata told him yesterday.

 _"Make sure you tune into The Evening Show with Akari Morimoto at eight because I'm going to be on there with the rest of my group, Ka...Ka...Bakageyama!"_ his words echoed through his mind as he opened the drawer and took out a fork.

 _Oh yeah, he did mention something like that,_ he thought to himself.

He closed the drawer, turning to exit the kitchen.

"Magik Prince is supposed to be on the show tonight, right?" he asked.

Oikawa whipped his head around so fast that Kageyama swore the brunet had whiplash.

"How, pray tell, did you know that they were going to be on The Evening Show tonight?" he asked.

"I ran into their leader at the Horned Owl. He told me about it." he stated.

"You ran into him again?!" Oikawa screeched.

"Wow, you're lucky." Iwaizumi commented.

"Eh, it's nothing special, really. Apparently, they're going to use the Horned Owl as one of the sets for his upcoming drama." Kageyama explained.

"You're talking about Love on Culinary Lane, aren't you?" Oikawa asked.

"Uh...yeah." Kageyama replied.

Oikawa knitted his brows in aggravation as he glowered at Kageyama.

"Why, you sly little—!" he bit out as he proceeded to stand up from the couch.

"Enough already!" Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa back down onto the couch. "Focus on your damn show, Crappykawa!" he barked out.

"How mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained.

Kageyama moved to sit down next to Iwaizumi as he watched up at the TV.

"Now, please give a warm welcome to our guests for the evening, Magik Prince!" loud applause was heard as the four group members came into view.

Immediately, Oikawa began gushing and fanboying over them.

"Look at those precious babies! They're so adorable!" he exclaimed.

"Oi, kick your fanboying down a notch, won't ya? You won't be able to hear what's going on otherwise." Iwaizumi stated.

Kageyama watched as each of the members shook hands with Akari and turned to wave at the audience. They then took a seat across from Akari.

"Thank you for coming onto the show this evening!" Akari spoke.

"Thank you for inviting us." Hinata replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh my god, that smile! It's like pure sunshine!" Oikawa shook Iwaizumi as his eyes sparkled like those of a starstruck fan's. "You should be glad, for we are being blessed by the presence of an angel." he said.

"Okay, I get it. Now, if you're done, let go before I punch you across your pretty face. I almost choked on my food." Iwaizumi threatened.

"Oooh, you called me pretty." Oikawa teased.

"Fuck off." Iwaizumi shot back, flipping him off.

Kageyama found himself staring at Hinata, who chose to wear a red sweatshirt that said, All You Need is Love, in white swirly letters, acid wash skinny jeans, and black slip on Vans. He watched as Hinata answered some of Akari's questions pertaining Magik Prince and the relationships among the members. He couldn't help but feel that Hinata looked just as attractive on television as he did in person.

Upon realizing what he was just thinking about, he stabbed some of the egg on his plate with his fork.

 _Goddammit, my mind keeps wandering off to weird places recently,_ he thought to himself.

He proceeded to shovel food into his mouth in hopes of distracting himself from the weird thoughts that had been encroaching on his mind as of late. He continued eating as Akari spoke.

"So, I'm sure you've heard, but there has been talk about you and the pickmeup driver." she began.

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I've heard." he replied.

"Everyone's been speculating your connection to Kageyama Tobio, since you got into his vehicle when you were trying to get away from the press. Most people are saying that you're in a romantic relationship with him." she looked at him. "So? Are the rumors true?" she asked.

Kageyama listened as Hinata let out a laugh.

"Oh no, no, no! It's nothing like that! We're not dating at all!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so?" Akari blinked her eyes twice in surprise. "Then, what is your connection to him?" she asked.

"There's no connection to speak of. It was just a coincidence that we ended up meeting. We're practically strangers." he explained.

"So, there's really nothing going on between you two?" she asked.

"Really, there's nothing going on. Like I said before, we're strangers." he let out a chuckle. "I find it amusing that the media is able to easily mistaken a coincidental meeting between two strangers as a love scandal." he commented.

KENN shot him a stern look, signaling that Hinata was overstepping his boundaries a little.

Akari looked a little surprised by Hinata's response. She quickly regained her composure, opening her mouth to speak.

"Well, the media makes mistakes sometimes, don't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, I just wish that the media made more of an effort to figure out the truth behind everything rather than make false assumptions and have everything spiral out of control, you know?" Hinata replied.

"Of course, I can definitely see where you're coming from." Akari said.

As Akari began asking him questions about Love on Culinary Lane, Iwaizumi let out a low whistle.

"Damn, that was pretty savage." he commented as Oikawa let out a loud whoot.

"Yes, baby, slay! Show them what for, Jaemin!" Oikawa began clapping excitedly. "Besides, Tobio-chan isn't worthy of your love, let alone even being in your presence!" he shouted at the TV.

"So, who is worthy of his love, then?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Me, obviously." Oikawa replied.

"And where does that leave me?" Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa. "Am I not worthy of your love?" he asked.

"Iwa-chan, don't act all broody!" Oikawa dropped back onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, snuggling against him. "Okay, I take it back! The person whose love I'm worthy of is yours and yours alone!" he declared.

He reached up and began drawing circles on Iwaizumi's clothed chest with his finger.

"And vice versa, of course. You better not forget it, Iwa-chan." he said.

"Wh...What the literal fuck, Shittykawa..." Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath as a light blush rose to his cheeks.

"Aw, you're super duper adorable when you blush, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa gushed, reaching up to pull at Iwaizumi's reddened cheeks.

"Shut your goddamn trap, Crappykawa!" Iwaizumi barked out as he reached out and pinched Oikawa's lips shut with his fingers.

Oikawa let out muffled whined as Iwaizumi continued to glare at him.

Kageyama finished up his dinner as Akari proceeded to bring up a game involving cotton candy. He watched how Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to go do my homework." he said.

"Alright." Iwaizumi glanced at the television screen and then at Kageyama. "Do you want to finish watching the show before you go ahead and do that?" he asked.

"No, I'm good." Kageyama made his way into the kitchen. "Besides, I already heard what I needed to hear." he said.

After washing his dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, he headed into his room, closing the door behind him.

Upon entering his room, he took his homework out of his backpack and situated himself on his bed with his laptop.

He found himself going on Youtube and clicking on the Magik Prince song playlist he created the day he met Hinata, listening as one of Hinata's solo songs began to play. As he did his homework whilst listening to Hinata sing, he couldn't help but let a small smile touch his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes:  
> -Niratama donburi: a Japanese dish with garlic chive eggs over rice  
> \--------------------------  
> Other places you can find me:  
> -Tumblr: kawaiikichi.tumblr.com  
> -Twitter (main): @todorokii_uwu  
> -Twitter (writing account): @kawaiikichii


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey...are you alright?"  
> "Mmmm?" Bokuto grunted as he looked to his right.  
> Gold immediately locked on forest green. Bokuto's breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with Akaashi, who had a concerned look on his face.  
> It was silent for a few minutes, Bokuto's eyes trained on Akaashi's face. Then, the reality of the situation hit him once more.  
> "Oh my god!" Bokuto exclaimed as he moved to the other side of the bed, nearly falling off in the process.  
> Akaashi eyed Bokuto curiously.  
> "Why do you keep reacting like that?" he asked.  
> "Huh? Reacting like what?" Bokuto answered.  
> "Like you've seen a ghost."  
> "But, there are no ghosts around!"  
> "You know what I mean."  
> "Well, it's just..." Bokuto reached to run a hand through his hair. "'The' Akaashi Keiji is in my room...how else am I supposed to react?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter seven of Crash Landing Into You. So, many things are going to be happening in this particular chapter, including a new development for Kagehina! Oh, and just to note, this chapter starts about a couple of weeks after Chapter 6 :3
> 
> I have an important message for everyone at the end of this chapter, so please make sure to read it.
> 
> With that, here's chapter seven! :D

Kageyama drove down the road after dropping off his last customer for the day. He had planned on stopping by the coffee shop that Suga and Daichi worked at before heading to the family restaurant for work.

That was supposed to be the plan, anyway.

He watched as another request came in on his phone, eyebrow twitching.

 _I'm off my shift already! Who the hell would be stupid enough to request someone who's not on their shift,_ he asked himself.

He continued to seethe as he drove to the address he was supposed to go to. As he drove, he took note of the scenery.

"I feel like I've gone down this way before..." he mumbled under his breath.

He watched as a familiar building came into view soon after.

"The Sakura Resort?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

 _If I'm going to the Sakura Resort, then that would mean,_ Kageyama looked up at his phone and sure enough, Hinata's name along with a circular icon of him flashed across the screen.

"I knew it." he said.

 _It seems like he's figured out how to use pickmeup,_ he thought to himself.

As he got closer to the resort, he spotted Hinata sitting on the steps, playing with his phone.

 _There he is,_ he thought to himself.

He pulled up by the steps and rolled the window down.

"I'm surprised you actually requested me as your driver this time around." he called out.

Hinata looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Ah! Kageyama!" he exclaimed.

He waved at him as he stood up and made his way over to the car. Kageyama couldn't help but stare as Hinata got closer. His smile was blinding and so damn adorable—

Kageyama mentally smacked himself.

 _Shut up, you idiot,_ he quietly scolded.

Hinata stopped in front of the passenger side, poking his head in a little.

"Good afternoon!" he chirped.

Kageyama found himself stunned by Hinata's smile and how cute he looked in a simple, white long sleeve shirt, dark denim jeans,brown boots, and a simple cashmere scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Go...Good...Goof afternoon." Kageyama said.

He didn't notice the blunder he made until he heard Hinata snicker.

"Goof afternoon? What kind of greeting is that?" Hinata asked in between giggles.

"Sh..." Kageyama felt his cheeks grow warm. "Shut it, you idiot!" he barked out.

"Idiot...?!" Hinata gawked at him. "I see you're being rude to your customers again!" he exclaimed.

"Well, this "rude driver" is going to leave you here if you don't hurry up and get in!" Kageyama snapped.

"Okay, okay! You don't need to be so snappy..." Hinata mumbled.

"Well, I act how I want." KAgeyama stated bluntly.

Hinata pouted as he opened the car door and slipped into the backseat. He clicked in his seat belt as KAgeyama drove away from the resort.

"Oh, could you switch on the KPOP channel?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kageyama replied.

He fiddled with the radio and listened as a BTS song finished playing. Then, a familiar song came on.

"Sun-kissed...it's your group's debut song." Kageyama stated.

"It is! Have you heard it before?" Hinata asked.

"I have. I have listened to your other songs, as well." Kageyama stated.

"Oh?" Hinata smiled at him teasingly. "By any chance, did we turn you into a Magik Prince fanboy?" he asked.

"No, you have not." Kageyama replied bluntly.

"Don't lie, Kageyama. It's not weird for you to be a fanboy. Our group has that effect on people sometimes." Hinata commented.

Kageyama glowered at Hinata through the rear view mirror.

"I'm going to kick you out of this car." he spoke threateningly.

"Ack! No, no, no! Please don't kick me out!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." Kageyama said.

The song ended and a HyunA song began to play as Kageyama turned left.

"So, are you going to be working at the Horned Owl today?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I was actually getting ready to go there when you requested me as your driver." Kageyama explained.

"Is that so...I'm sorry if I happened to inconvenience you." Hinata apologized.

"It's fine. I just didn't manage to clock out before your request came in." he turned right at the intersection. "As we're on the subject, why did you choose me specifically when there are other good pickmeup drivers to choose from?" Kageyama asked.

"Well...I felt like it would be better for me if I rode with someone who I know and feel comfortable around...and besides you won't freak out over the fact that Jaemin is in your car unlike others..." Hinata trailed off.

Kageyama felt a blush gather onto his cheeks.

"Is..." he averted his gaze. "Is that so..." he mumbled.

"Ohoh? Is that a blush I see?" Hinata asked teasingly.

The blush only deepened as Kageyama glared at Hinata.

"Shut up! I'll seriously kick you out of this car if you continue!" Kageyama snapped.

"I told you that I'm sorry!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I really hope you are, dumbass." Kageyama stated.

Hinata gawked at him.

"Dumbass...?! There you go again with being rude!" he whined.

"Well, too bad. You brought that upon yourself." Kageyama stated.

"I don't get how that makes any sense..." Hinata mumbled, his cheeks puffed out in a pout as he turned his head to look out the window.

Kageyama turned left and he drove into the Horned Owl parking lot.

"Okay, get out of here. I have to go through another entrance, so we can't go in together." he explained.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen, anyway!" Hinata stepped out of the vehicle and poked his head back inside. "Who would want to walk together with a total rude ass?" he asked.

"Should I remind you who specifically requested this "rude ass" as their pickmeup driver?" Kageyama shot back.

Hinata blew a raspberry at him in response before pulling his head out, slamming the car door shut, and marching off.

Kageyama chuckled as he drove to the side of the restaurant, where he parked his car. He got out and he headed over to the side door. He reached out and opened the door, coming face to face with Yachi.

"You are late, Mister!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry for being late." he stepped into the break room. "I was going to come here immediately after my shift for pickmeup finished, but then Jaemin—I mean, Hinata—requested me as his driver before I could clock out." he explained.

"Hinata?" Yachi questioned.

"Yeah. That's Jaemin's real name. He told me I could call him by Hinata." Kageyama replied.

Yachi arched a brow at this.

"Hm...you two must've gotten pretty close if he's letting you call him by his real name." she commented.

"What? We're not close at all." Kageyama stated.

"Oh? You could've fooled me." she said.

She closed the door and began to walk out of the break room.

"Now, hurry up and get yourself organized! We need all the help we can get up front!" she said before exiting the room.

"Alright!" Kageyama replied as the door closed behind her.

He walked over to his locker in the break room and he opened it, pulling out his spare uniform. He stripped of his clothing and he put on his uniform. Once he clipped his spare name tag onto his shirt and clocked in, he went out onto the restaurant floor.

"Oh, look. The King's finally here."

Kageyama glowered at Tsukishima, who was staring at him with a snarky smirk on his face.

"Screw off." he bit out.

Tsukishima shrugged.

"As the King desires." he said before walking off to tend to a table.

Kageyama bore holes into the back of Tsukishima's head.

 _He seriously irritates me,_ he thought to himself.

Huffing out a sigh, he got to work wiping down tables. He then spotted the production team and camera crew along with Hinata, who now wore a white t-shirt with a jeans jacket hoodie over it, faded skinny jeans, and brown loafers.

Kageyama foudn himself unable to look away as he watched Hinata converse with Akaashi, Manager, and Ukai. Akaashi followed Manager upstairs soon after and Ukai went to discuss something with the director. Hinata took a seat at an empty table, flipping through his script and skimming over the words.

He rose his head and then, their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few moments before Hinata smiled at him.

As if on cue, Kageyama's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

He immediately snapped his gaze away from him.

 _Oh my god, why do you keep reacting like that?! It's not like you're some lovestruck schoolgirl, you dumbass,_ he told himself.

He proceeded to aggressively wipe down the table as the door opened. He rose his head to greet whoever entered the restaurant.

"Welcome i—" he then saw who it was. "Ah, welcome back, Bokuto." he said.

"Hey, hey, hey! It seems like things are starting to pick up here!" Bokuto commented.

He then spotted Hinata.

"Ah! So you're Jaemin!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Hinata nearly dropped his script. "Ah...yeah, that's me, alright..." he said.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." Bokuto extended a hand out to him. "The name's Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou." he said.

"Ah! I've heard about you from Mister Seiichirou! You're his son, right?" Hinata asked.

"Indeed, indeed! And this place is my home!" Bokuto declared.

"Wow! You actually live here?!" Hinata asked, reaching out and taking Bokuto's hand.

"Of course! Our home is right above this restaurant." Bokuto replied.

"Wow! That is suuuuuuuper awesome!" Hinata gushed, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ain't it, ain't it?!" Bokuto said.

Kageyama watched as Hinata continued showering praises and compliments on Bokuto, who willingly soaked it all up.

 _Those two seem to be getting along quite well,_ he thought to himself.

He moved to wipe down another table as Bokuto spoke.

"Well, I've got to go and start on my homework. Good luck with the shoot and I'll be seeing you around!" Bokuto declared, releasing Hinata's hand and heading to the back of the restaurant.

"Ah! Goodbye, Bokuto!" Hinata called out as he waved to him.

Bokuto waved back with a wide grin on his face.

Kageyama watched Bokuto head upstairs as he remembered something.

 _Wait, didn't Manager take Akaashi upstairs just now,_ he wondered to himself.

He glanced at the stairs.

 _Maybe I should go and say something,_ he thought to himself.

After contemplating it for a couple of minutes, he shook his head.

"I'll just leave it. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

* * *

Bokuto hummed a happy tune as he stopped at the top of the stairs and dug through his bag for his keys.

"Homework, homework, homework..." he pulled his keys out. "Once I'm done with it, I can continue watching Rendezvous at 11:59!" he declared as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He toed off his sneakers at the front entrance and slipped on a pair of house slippers.

He resumed humming as he walked through the living room towards the hallway. As he walked to his room, which was at the end of the hall, he thought back to the massive amount of homework that one of his professors assigned to the class.

He released a loud sigh.

"But seriously..." he stopped in front of his room and pushed the door open. "Who in the world decides to assign so much homework right before midterms—"

He stopped, realizing that he wasn't alone. He looked up and that was when he saw him.

Akaashi stood by his bed, changing out of the clothes that he currently had on. He shrugged off his black, red, and white button down shirt along with his white undershirt as he turned, locking eyes with Bokuto.

The intensity of his forest green eyes nearly took Bokuto's breath away.

 _Whoa...his eyes look more beautiful in person,_ he thought to himself.

Then, the reality of the situation hit him. Akaashi was in his room. Japan's up-and-coming actor, Akaashi Keiji, was in his room. "The" Akaashi Keiji, the actor that Bokuto idolized and fawned over since his debut, was in his room. To top it off, Akaashi was shirtless.

Oh.

My.

God.

Bokuto felt his head spinning like a top as he spoke.

"Is this for real..." he trailed off.

Akaashi blinked, staying silent for a few moments. Then, he spoke.

"You're..." he murmured.

Bokuto's train of thought began to short circuit. Before he could process what was going on, he swayed from side to side before tipping forward.

"Oh my god!" he heard Akaashi exclaim.

The last thing he saw was Akaashi running over to him before everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Bokuto saw when he came to was the ceiling fan in his room.

He groaned, blinking his eyes as a voice called out to him.

"Hey...are you alright?"

"Mmmm?" Bokuto grunted as he looked to his right.

Gold immediately locked on forest green. Bokuto's breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with Akaashi, who had a concerned look on his face.

It was silent for a few minutes, Bokuto's eyes trained on Akaashi's face. Then, the reality of the situation hit him once more.

"Oh my god!" Bokuto exclaimed as he moved to the other side of the bed, nearly falling off in the process.

Akaashi eyed Bokuto curiously.

"Why do you keep reacting like that?" he asked.

"Huh? Reacting like what?" Bokuto answered.

"Like you've seen a ghost."

"But, there are no ghosts around!"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, it's just..." Bokuto reached to run a hand through his hair. "'The' Akaashi Keiji is in my room...how else am I supposed to react?" he asked.

"Ah...I can see where you're coming from. Coming home and finding the actor that you admire a lot changing in your room would certainly leave you in a state of shock." Akaashi commented.

"So...you get my drift, right?" Bokuto asked.

"I do." Akaashi replied.

He reached up to run his fingers through his hair as he continued. 

"Well, seeing as we'll be filming here for a few weeks, we're going to have to get used to each other." he said.

"Ah...yeah, that's true. My father is letting you guys use the restaurant as one of the sets for your drama." Bokuto noted.

"So, we should probably get introductions out of the way. You obviously know who I am. You are...?" Akaashi asked.

"I...I'm Kokuto Boutarou." Bokuto replied.

Akaashi blinked his eyes twice in surprise.

"Is that so..." he trailed off.

"Ack! No! No, that's _not_ my name! It's Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"I see...well, it's nice to meet you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said as he extended his hand out to him.

Bokuto eyed Akaashi quizzically.

"Just Bokuto is fine." he said.

"No, I insist. Besides, we only met each other today. It would feel a little weird if I started addressing you so casually." Akaashi pointed out.

"Oh...I see..." Bokuto trailed off.

"Well, I'll be in your care for the next few weeks, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said.

"Yeah." Bokuto replied as he reached out and shook Akaashi's hand.

* * *

It was finally dinner break.

Kageyama was seated at one of the tables in the restaurant with a plate of curry rice before him and his phone in his hand.

He began tapping away at one of the games he was playing on his phone as a text came in.

godzilla: Hey Kageyama, Oikawa and I stepped out for a little bit and won't be back until nine this evening; just wanted to let you know.

Kageyama went into his messages and typed out a reply.

tobe-kageyama: alright.

Kageyama set his phone down and he reached for his glass of juice, taking a sip from it as a plate of curry rice was set down in front of the seat across from his. He watched as Hinata sat down across from him.

"You..." he trailed off.

Hinata grinned.

"Hi, Kageyama!" he chirped.

Kageyama eyed him quizzically.

"I thought you were still filming some scenes." he commented.

"Oh, that?" Hinata shoveled a spoonful of rice and curry into his mouth. "We're done for the day." he spoke as he chewed.

"Oi, you could at least wait until you're done chewing before you open your mouth to talk."

"You wanna fight?"

"I might take you up on that if you don't stop."

Hinata pouted as he continued eating.

"Meanie..." he grumbled.

Kageyama took another sip of his juice as he spoke.

"So? How'd it go? You know, the filming and stuff." he asked.

"It went better than I thought it would. I was really nervous, though, seeing as this is my first time doing something like this." Hinata explained.

"This is your first time filming for a drama?" Kageyama questioned.

"Yeah! This will be my debut in the film and drama industry. It will also be my first solo assignment since I came out, if you know what I mean." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh...yeah, I know what you mean." Kageyama said, recalling the many articles he read on Hinata coming out as gay to the public (and also how Oikawa went crazy over the news and started wars with some haters on Twitter).

"I stopped getting offers for various assignments and so did my group members because I came out. Magik Prince as a whole suffered. I remember how much Yaku and I fought during that time. But now, things are better. People are starting to accept me and my fans are supporting me and Magik Prince even more than they did before. Most of all, I feel more free now that I came out, so it was worth it in the end." Hinata explained.

"I see..." Kageyama trailed off.

Wow. He's really strong...that's pretty admirable, he thought to himself.

Hinata reached for his glass of water as he laughed nervously.

"Ah, now I've made things all awkward and weird. I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I don't really mind." Kageyama said.

"You don't mind?"

"No, I really don't."

"I see..."

Hinata took small sips from his water as Kageyama spoke, hoping to change the subject over to something lighter.

"So, that drama you're filming for...what's it about?" he asked.

"The drama?" Hinata answered.

"Yeah. I read online that it's called Love on Culinary Lane?"

"Yeah, that's the name of it. I can't really say much because knowing me, I'll drop lots of spoilers, so I can at least give you a brief rundown of it and what role I'm playing." 

"That's fine with me. It just peaked my curiosity, so I kind of wanted to know more, seeing as there isn't a lot of information about it online just yet."

"Of course, of course! So basically, it's a boy's love romance between two college students. I play the role of Park Chanwoo, a transfer student from Seoul and the love interest of Asagiri Takuya, who is being played by Akaashi. Basically, Takuya aspires to run a restaurant of his own, which is why he works part-time at a family restaurant so that he can see what it's like to work in the restaurant industry." 

"So that's why the Horned Owl is being used as a set for the drama..." Kageyama trailed off.

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah. So basically, the plot is supposed to be very typical of a college romance but have the same flair as a Kdrama and the romance itself is supposed to be so cute and fluffy that it hits you like BWAM!" Hinata declared as he proceeded to gesticulate wildly.

A snicker pushed itself past Kageyama's lips.

"Bwam? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It's exactly what it means! Bwam means bwam!" Hinata exclaimed as Kageyama burst into laughter before he could stop himself.

Sooner or later, Hinata joined in. Their laughter ceased after a few minutes. Hinata took another sip from his water as he spoke.

"You know, I find this very interesting." he began.

"What do you find interesting?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata giggled.

"I don't know why, but when I'm with you, I feel very comfortable around you. Like, I'm sitting here and am able to casually have a conversation with you. I find it quite intriguing." he stated.

Kageyama swore his heart skipped a beat at Hinata's words.

 _Stop skipping a beat, stupid heart,_ he quietly scolded.

He cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak.

"Well...if you really do feel comfortable enough around me to where we can have casual conversations like this, then maybe we can exchange numbers so that we can talk like this more." he suggested.

A minute passed. Then, two. Kageyama watched as Hinata stared at him in surprise.

"...Huh?" Hinata replied, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

It was only when Hinata responded that Kageyama realized what he just said. A blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire as he began to mentally panic.

 _Oh my god, are you really that fucking stupid?! Why would you blurt out something like that?! Now he's gonna think you have a crush on him or something,_ he told himself.

He chanced a glance at Hinata, who looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to do so.

 _Okay, I need to come up with an excuse and fast,_ he thought to himself.

"Wh-What I meant by that was that maybe you could tell me more about the drama and other things pertaining life as an idol without having to worry about spoiling anything for anyone or your manager or directors! Plus, idol life has become interesting to me as of late, so I'd like to hear from you what that's like." he blurted out.

"I-I knew that already, Bakageyama!" Hinata stammered out, the blush on his cheeks deepening and spreading to his ears as he quickly whipped his phone out.

"Stop calling me that! I'll seriously fight you if you continue to do so!"

"Then, bring it on! I'll fight you any day!"

Kageyama glowered at Hinata as he reached for his phone. As he went into his contacts, Hinata spoke.

"Give me your phone so that I can put my number in. I'll give you my phone so that you can do the same." he said.

They exchanged phones. Kageyama looked at Hinata's phone, which was an iPhone XR, as he put in his number.

 _This is a really expensive phone,_ he thought to himself.

He then heard Hinata snicker.

"The hell are you snickering for?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised that you still have an iPhone 6 Plus." he commented.

"What's wrong with that? It still works fine." he stated as he pulled his phone out of Hinata's hand.

Hinata laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." he replied as he took his phone back from Kageyama.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a broke college student that can't afford to get a new phone." Kageyama commented as he looked down at Hinata's contact.

 _I have Hinata's number now...I can text him and talk to him more often,_ he thought to himself.

Before he could stop it, a small smile crossed his lips.

Hinata eyed Kageyama curiously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"Huh?" the smile immediately vanished. "I wasn't smiling." he barked out.

"It totally looked like you were, though. You seemed pretty happy to get my number." Hinata wiggled his eyebrows. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have a crush on me." he teased.

Kageyama shot daggers in Hinata's direction.

"You're so damn proud of yourself, aren't you?" he asked as he kicked Hinata from under the table.

"Owie!" Hinata whined as he reached under the table to rub the spot that Kageyama kicked.

"Stop whining and eat your food already." Kageyama said as he resumed eating.

"How mean." Hinata grumbled with a pout as he resumed eating, as well.

As they ate, Kageyama tried his best to ignore the loud pounding of his heart in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes:  
> -Rendezvous at 11:59: A Japanese drama that Akaashi starred in. He plays the role of a high school student suffering a disorder called "Amnesia Syndrome"  
> \----------------------------  
> So, as of now, this story is going to be going on another hiatus. Since I actually write this story out on paper (especially during class if the class is starting to bore me), it takes me longer to finish each chapter and update the fic. I'll be back once I have more chapters written out! I just hope it won't be a long hiatus ;^;  
> *Another thing I forgot to note: finals is coming around the corner, so it would also make it hard for me to get around to writing more chapters for this fic*  
> \---------------------------  
> Other places you can find me:  
> -Tumblr: kawaiikichi.tumblr.com  
> -Twitter (main): @todorokii_uwu  
> -Twitter (writing account): @kawaiikichii

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at kawaiikichi (I don't bite, I promise!)!  
> Link: https://kawaiikichi.tumblr.com/


End file.
